Lemon Requests
by FlawedVictori
Summary: In an effort to keep smut from taking over my profile, all oneshot by-request lemons will be posted here. That being said, this is very much still a humour piece. By it's very nature, this fic will have a wide variety of characters and kinks. Tread lightly.
1. Enabler

**ENABLER(Ruby/Yang): Sisters Before Misters**

 _ **A/N:Enabler's not usually my thing, but I do have a fill-any-and-all specific requests policy, and this was requested, so...Y'know. I wrote it. If you have a request you'd like to see written, pm me. Enjoy, Review, and check out my other fics and my poll. Full disclosure, I was gonna call this one 'With a Touch of My Hand, I'll Turn Your Life to Gold' but there's gotta be that place where you draw the line, and I guess that's mine.**_

Most big sisters, Yang thought, probably would assume their lil sis had a nightmare when they woke up with her in their bed.

Course, most little sisters probably didn't wake up their big sisters by straddling them and slipping a hand in their bra.

"Mm... Rubes, what're you doing?" She rolled her hips upwards and reveled in Ruby's surprised moan.

"Y'know, being a good leader. Gotta make sure my team is relaxed before their first big mission." Ruby flicked a thumb over a nipple, and gave a happy little sound as Yang tensed up.

"I- mmm, _Ruby_...I'm relaxed, trust me. M-may, shit... maybe you should ask Blakey?"

"I told you, that's not happening till your birthday." Yang was suddenly _very_ aware of where Ruby's other hand was.

A well practiced finger entered her, and started rubbing around. Almost immediately, Ruby found what she was looking for, and Yang had to stifle a moan. "I ah, y'know... _fuck_... Ruby, when did you get so good at this? I'm pretty sure you'll have a tough time tahhhhh... talking her into it."

"Weird, you usually don't have that tough a time making sentences until _after_ I make you come."

Yang pulled a face. "Well, you-fucking shit, fucking..." She grabbed a pillow and pressed her mouth into it to stifle a particularly large moan as Ruby added in a finger and began to speed up.

"Oh, you big baby. You're gonna come already?" Ruby asked, grinning.

Yang shook her head, and Ruby made her a liar by gently brushing her clit.

Yang's hips bucked into Ruby's hand, and the pillow barely succeeded in stifling the moan; for a moment, Ruby was certain Blake was waking up.

Yang's eyes begged her for more, so once she was certain they hadn't awoken the faunus, Ruby started up her movements again, adding in a third finger after a few moments.

"You know, Yang, I remember a time when I was proud when I got you to come. Now, you get all pouty if it's only once."

Yang glared, and moved the pillow to speak. Ruby, of course, chose that moment to brush her sister's button again, sending the blonde into a lusty moan.

Rustling movements made them both go silent, as Blake rolled over in her bed.

"You've gotta be quieter, Yang. Do you _want_ Blake and Weiss to wake up and catch you coming _all_ over my hand?"

"When did you become such an exhibitionist?" Yang managed to whisper between moans.

"Oh, like you haven't thought about it." Ruby says, pouting, and Yang opened her mouth to say something about it but Ruby let a fingernail just barely scrape against her clit in that way she knows Yang loves and all at once her second orgasm is ripping through her, so much more intense than the first and yet she didn't dare make a noise.

She's not sure how long she stayed there, shivering and silently coming in Ruby's arms, but Ruby tells her later that it must've been at least five minutes. Yang, of course, doesn't believe her.

Ruby looked almost disappointed, and Yang let out a surprised chuckle.

"Aw, Ruby, don't be so sad. You know, if they'd have woken up, you wouldn't have gotten a turn anyway."

Ruby muttered something, and Yang gently pushed on her shoulders. "Lay back, sis."

Ruby obeyed, looking slightly nervous as always, despite them having done this hundreds of times.

Yang tugged on her waistband, and she helped slide her pajamas down to her knees.

Yang smiled up at her, and grabbed hold of the shirt in one powerful hand. "You wanna leave this on?"

Ruby nodded, blushing as she always did. She tried and failed to meet Yang's eyes. She could feel Yang's hot breath on her thigh and she knew the blonde was smirking at her.

A finger brushed her, and she heard Yang's voice, as well as felt the vibrations from it. "You planned ahead tonight, huh? Or did you just not feel like wearing any?"

A nearly silent 'mmhmm' was her only response, and the blonde chuckles. "You know, to be such an exhibitionist, you sure are shy. "

/

Yang's breath is hot on Ruby' abs, and she can feel the muscles jumping in response. The ceiling is very interesting on this side of the room, she notes.

Yang's tongue, small and hot, traces across a muscle and Ruby can't help but whimper.

"You like that?"

Another whimper is her response, and as she ghosts over her eventual prize to kiss at a thigh, Ruby rises herself to meet her, letting out a moan at the contact. Yang presses a hand to her thigh and pushes her back to the mattress.

"Not yet..." She whispers, intent on teasing Ruby for all she's worth as payback for the younger girl's earlier mocking. She nips at a bit of skin.

Ruby reaches down and grabs Yang's hair, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

Yang froze up immediately. "Ruby, move your hands."

"Aw, _Yang_ " She whined.

"No."

"Fine." Ruby said, pouting. She slipped her shirt the rest of the way off, giving her breasts the attention Yang can't. She lets out a small smile at Yang's appreciative sigh.

"You know, little sister, you're gonna have a nice rack one day."

Ruby huffs. "I _already_ -" She breaks off in a moan as Yang catches her hood between her fingers, leaving her clit exposed to Yang's talented tongue. After a few mind-blowing moments, Yang began alternating between rolling her clit around with her fingers while giving long, slow licks up and down Ruby's core and sucking on her clit while gently rubbing at Ruby's g-spot.

A few moments of this and Ruby found her entire body shaking, until Yang suddenly stopped entirely and magnanimously handed her a pillow.

"Try not to moan too loud, okay?"

Ruby nodded wordlessly, her eyes glazed over.

Yang resumed her ministrations, and Ruby's hips bucked to meet her.

Before long, Ruby felt her climax approaching, and reached down to tap the side of Yang's head. The blonde smiled against her, and started rolling her clit between her teeth.

It wasn't until Yang curled her fingers inside of her that Ruby came, bucking wildly and letting out what Yang was sure would have been a truly glorious scream if she hadn't have been pressing the pillow hard enough against her face to leave the pattern of the fabric pressed into her skin.

The two spent a few moments pulling on their shed items of clothing before cuddling up and drifting off to sleep, falling back on the oft-used excuse of 'she had a nightmare' when the others send them odd looks in the morning.


	2. Blake, Solo

**(Solo!Blake) Faunus Senses Are the** _ **Best**_

 _ **A/N:So, I did get this request**_ _ **after**_ _ **some of the others, but considering how it's a followup chapter, it had to come out first, y'know? Anyway, thanks a million for the support this fic's been getting, it makes my day. As always, review or pm me with requests, and make sure to check out my non-smut fics and vote on my poll if you've got the time. Just to clarify, just because these two are in the same universe doesn't mean they all are.**_

Blake was in the midst of a wonderful dream about being one of the lucky few shadow warriors allowed to desecrate the sun priestess' most valued and protected temple (And, really, she was _so_ glad she'd bookmarked that page) when a moan that didn't issue forth from the sun priestess, but which sounded disconcertingly like her, invaded into and popped her dream, like a balloon that pissed off Genghis Khan.

She eyed Weiss' bed and sighed when she saw the heiress sleeping peacefully. If Yang or Ruby was the one moaning, there wouldn't be any way for her to surreptitiously watch. Blake had gotten quite a few cheap thrills that way, watching the heiress slowly driving herself to orgasm whenever she thought everyone was asleep.

The best part was seeing the clear effort she put into remaining quiet enough for human ears to miss. Well, that and 'waking up' and watching it slowly dawn on the heiress that faunus night vision didn't just go away because Weiss Schnee was topless.

So, Blake was ready to roll over and get some sleep when she heard a voice that was distinctly different from the first, though the words were more than enough for her to figure that one out.

"Weird, you usually don't have that tough a time making sentences until _after_ I make you come."

Her eyes widened slightly. Who could Ruby, sweet, innocent _,_ _Vestal_ Ruby have on her bunk?

And just where had she learned to talk like that? That had sounded downright seductive. Yang would kill her if she thought Ruby been corrupted by getting into her more...mature novels.

Though, if Ruby had figured this much out herself, maybe Blake should be the one letting Ruby corrupt _her_. After all, the girl did have a talent with creating surprisingly strong knots, and _that voice_. Something about that sweet, childlike voice turning into a sensual purr...

She caught herself slipping a hand into her yukata.

 _'No, not yet!'_ She scolded herself. _'Figure out who's with her first!'_

As if on cue, the mystery person hissed something at her leader. She caught the words 'Well, you' before they cut off in a flurry of pleasured curses. Blake rolled her eyes. Whoever the person above her was, they didn't seem to be the mature type she'd thought Ruby would go for.

After all, growing up with Yang probably meant the younger girl would go or someone quiet who rarely acted immaturely.

Someone like Blake...

Of course, she realized, if she assumed Ruby wanted someone unlike Yang, that meant she wouldn't go after anyone with a decent rack.

She sighed internally. _'Well, good for Weiss.'_

So, who could it be? She leaned out of her bed slightly to take a quick peek, but Ruby's bed was empty.

' _Is she fucking them on Yang's bed? Kinky. Wonder where she's off to...'_

The person above her let out a stifled moan as if in agreement.

 _'Okay, immature, sounds like a girl... Jaune or Nora. Maybe that green haired chick she's had an eye on, but how can- oh, fuck it._ '

She slipped out of her yukata, and cupped a breast, letting her thumb slide gently over a nipple as she slipped a hand below, brushing herself gently. The sudden wave of arousal threw her off, and she let out a muted moan.

"Oh, you big baby. You're gonna come already?" Ruby's voice came to her, followed quickly by a long, loud moan. She moaned along, gently pumping her fingers in and out and consistently brushing against her g-spot to tease herself.

She raised her hips off her bed, letting out a barely-audible groan that probably brushed the edge of human hearing.

Honestly, she tended to forget how powerful their ears were.

She froze when he heard Ruby's next words. "Wait, Yang, quiet down. I think Blake might be waking up."

Yang was apparently caught in the throes of an orgasm and didn't hear her little sister.

Speaking of which...

 _'She's fucking Yang?! That seems really unfair to the rest of us, she's had years to seduce her, we haven't even had one! This is bullshit, where the fuck is the complaints department?'_

Blake stayed motionless until the girls above them resumed their tryst, when she went back to groping her own breast and gently rubbing at her g-spot.

Normally she'd have been a good bit rougher, but she couldn't risk the two finding out she was listening.

She was _planning_ on slowly building herself up to what she was sure would be a memorable climax, but Ruby's next words made her almost subconsciously speed up.

Well, it had less to do with the particular words as it did the tone. At this point, she was fairly certain Ruby could make her cum whenever she wanted just by saying a few words in that heavenly voice.

"You know, Yang, I remember a time when I was proud when I got you to come. Now, you get all pouty if it's only once."

Yang's only response was a moan.

Blake involuntarily bucked her hips into her hand, and the lovers went silent. She instinctively rolled over and tried to even out her breathing.

After a few moments she heard Ruby let out a wry chuckle, and she returned to her earlier position.

"You've gotta be quieter, Yang. Do you _want_ Blake and Weiss to wake up and catch you coming _all_ over my hand?"

Blake bit on a knuckle to stop her moan, speeding up her thrusts all the while and allowing herself the slight hint of roughness she usually enjoyed.

Her breasts ached for attention, so she brought a pillow to her mouth and bit down, giving her an effective way to stifle moans without having to neglect herself.

"When did you become such an exhibitionist?" Yang asked between moans from above her, the blonde's voice practically dripping with lust.

Blake is almost certain they can hear her now, pumping her fingers in and out of herself with reckless abandon. Surely human ears weren't _that_ bad.

"Oh, like you haven't thought about it." Ruby says, and Blake swears she can hear the girl pout. Somehow it just make's Blake's mental image of the two all that much sexier.

Yang lets out a sound that's somewhere between strangling and yelping, and for a moment Blake wonders if she should check on the two.

Her libido and her common sense are arguing over it when she hears the tail end of a moan, and she realizes that horrifying noise was Yang trying to hide an orgasm.

With her luck, she'll be hearing that in all of her sex dreams for the next year.

Still, judging by the shivering and the tone of Ruby's muttering, (She's using the voice again and Blake is fairly certain that its a second semblance or something because _damn_ ) Yang's having some brutal aftershocks.

Hell, judging by that moan, it might've sent her into a third orgasm.

 _'Lucky bitch'_ Blake thinks, biting hard onto her makeshift gag as she brushes her clit with a thumb.

She switches her attention to the other breast, slowly dragging a nail across the nipple and bucking into her own hand.

She has to force herself to stop whenever the muttering from Ruby does, though a small part of her wants to let out a loud, lusty moan and see what happens.

She hears Yang chuckle, and for a moment believes she's been caught, but the blonde easily dispels that notion with her next words.

"Aw, Ruby, don't be so sad. You know, if they'd have woken up, you wouldn't have gotten a turn anyway."

 _'You're wrong; I would've given her as many "Turns" as she wanted.'_ Blake thinks, and the mental images that stirs up have her slipping a third finger in and moaning an approximation of her leader's name into her makeshift gag... until Ruby says something then that makes her heart stop.

Apparently the younger girl has been studying up on how strong faunus ears are, because it's _barely_ too quiet for humans to pick up, but easily within a faunus' capabilities.

"I know you're listening. Make yourself come for me, okay?"

Blake wonders briefly if she imagined it, and it takes a moment for her to realize the squirming and moaning above her is arising from her leader being eaten out.

At least, she's pretty sure it is. Yang would probably be making more quips if it wasn't, so it makes sense that her tongue must be occupied.

Her hips buck involuntarily, and she knows that this is it, she's about to cum. Her gag barely holds back the moans she knows she's making, and her fingers pick up the pace.

She hears Yang, all soft and sultry. "You like that?"

 _'Oh, god, yes. Yes, fuck, yes I fucking love it... Come down here and I'll-'_

Ruby let out a moan, and Blake finds herself almost whimpering, she's so close.

She hears Yang whisper. "Not yet..."

She really does whimper then, mentally begging the blonde for permission before she remembers that the blonde likely doesn't even know she's awake.

/

Ruby can hear Blake getting progressively louder, and if the faunus doesn't quieten down, she knows Yang will notice.

Yang's always been a bit unobservant during sex, but Blake is hardly bothering to hide it anymore. So, when she hears the stifled moans reach a satisfying crescendo, she reaches down and grabs onto Yang's hair to distract her.

Sure, it'll probably delay certain things she wishes were here already, but at least Blake will owe her a favor.

/

Blake's orgasm dimmed her senses, successfully drowning out all of the background noise from the two above.

She lay there numbly for a while, enjoying her afterglow and listening to Ruby being worked into an orgasm of her own by Yang' tongue.

/

The morning came quickly, and after telling Weiss that Ruby'd had a nightmare, Yang and the heiress took off to take their showers, leaving Blake to the meeting she'd been obsessing over since the moment she'd woken.

"So.. you and-"

"Yep."

"Huh." She laid back on her bed. "You know, I, uh... don't really have a pr-"

"Figured as much. You seemed to be..." Her voice dropped into the husky, seductive version Blake had grown so enamored with the previous night. "Enjoying it."

Ruby smiled at Blake's sudden intake of breath. "You know, me and Yang have a pretty... open relationship. But we can talk more about that after the mission."

She tried to come back with a seductive come-on of her own. Unfortunately...

"O-okay." She mumbled, eyes on her toes.

"Oh, and Blake?" She looked up. Ruby had just put on a fresh bra and was standing there in her undergarments, hand on her hip and giving her a very Yang-like grin.

"Yes?" She asked, and cheered inwardly at the lack of a stutter.

There was the sound of movement, and Blake registered the smell of roses, then Ruby was straddling her, her lips an inch from Blake's own. Blake's poor, overworked brain noted that Ruby half-naked on top of her with her hair barely covering an eye and that smirk on her face was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"I have a question..." Oh good, the voice was back. As if she needed another temptation.

"W-whats up?"

Ruby looked like she wanted to say something about her choice of words for a moment, but slipped back into her seductive veneer. "Do you want me to fuck you till you can't walk, or only till your toes curl?"

Blake couldn't help it; she bucked her hips upwards. Judging by the skilled way Ruby kept herself just out of reach, and the pleased grin that flashed across her face before she quashed it in favor of that fucking smirk, she'd been expecting that.

"That's not an answer..."

She felt Ruby's hand play across her abs, and she choked out a response. "Un-until I can't walk..."

She moved her face upwards, seeking to feel Ruby's lips upon her own. The young leader brushed them ever so gently, then she was on the other side of the room, slipping into her combat clothes.

"Good to know!" She said, slipping into her usual chipper voice. "Good thing tomorrow's Friday, I'd hate to have to get Yang to carry you to classes."

"R-right." She replied, making a slight noise of disappointment when Ruby slipped on her skirt.

The others walked in then, embroiled in an argument about a boy band, of all things.

Yang made a disapproving noise when she saw Blake still in her yukata. "Geez, get some clothes on, Blake. I don't want you corrupting Ruby." She sent her a quick grin. "Seriously though, I wanna go kill some grimm already!"

Weiss nodded her agreement, and Blake started gathering her clothes for the day, aware of Ruby's eyes upon her the whole time.

 _ **A/N:So, Someone asked for Ladybug, and someone else asked for Blake to have been listening the whole time. Next chapter you get your ladybug, and then I think I'm done for now with this particular universe.**_


	3. Ladybug

**LADYBUG(Ruby/Blake): Impromptu Photo Shoot**

 **A/N:And with this, I'm done with this universe! I think. Next chapter will probably be that Weiss/Pyrrha/Jaune three-way, unless I get a sudden flash of inspiration about something else. By the way, what's that OT3 called? Anyway, read, review, check out my poll, and feel free to send in requests. There's a reference to one of my favorite webcomics in here.**

 **Sorry if these chapters are crap, I've had a migraine off and on for the last three days.**

When Blake walked out of her last class the next day, she was excruciatingly aware of three things.

Yang was complaining as she did every week about Ruby and Blake getting two more hours of weekend than her and Weiss. Weiss, for her part, was complaining about Yang's complaining.

Ruby was sticking very close to her, making no effort to hide her eagerness to get back to the room, and had already grabbed Blake's ass twice.

And, perhaps worst of all, Blake was painfully turned on. All throughout Oobleck's lecture, she'd been thinking about all the things Ruby would be doing to her as soon as class was over.

One memory in particular kept cropping up.

/

 _Ruby was straddling her, half-nude and grinning down at her like she was a particularly juicy strawberry. She was clearly waiting for an answer._

" _I... I still want you to fuck me until I can't walk."_

" _Just making sure..."_

 _Ruby's hand slipped into her clothes then, gently brushing her._

" _P-please, Ruby..."_

 _Ruby bit her lip and shook her head. "Sorry Blake, but you'll have to wait until we get back to Beacon. I've got some plans for our first time together, and we can't do them out here."_

 _She gestured to the forest around them, and Blake nodded._

 _/_

"Well, guys, I guess we'll see you after class. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Yang said, smiling widely even as Weiss dragged her off by an arm.

Blake had to restrain a laugh at that. She was definitely taking that advice in a way the blonde _probably_ hadn't intended.

Of course, knowing Yang, it could've been meant that way. The blonde had a tendency to hold her cards close to the chest. Of course, with Yang, anything she wasn't holding at arm's length tended to bump into her chest from time to time.

While Blake was wondering how that expression had gotten away from her, Ruby grabbed her arm, activated her semblance, and took off.

Blake was fairly used to the Ruby Rose method of rapid transit, so she wasn't all that surprised to be looking at Professor Oobleck one moment and the door of the room the next.

Ruby opened it quickly and then she was at Yang's dresser, rummaging through it.

Blake chose not to say anything, instead choosing to watch as Ruby's skirt rode up.

"Ugh, where did she put it?" Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent a quick text to Yang.

The Scroll beeped almost immediately, and she crowed happily. "Oh, clever! Here, tell me if she texts back." She tossed the scroll to Blake, and the bookworm took the opportunity to read over the messages, if only to get an idea of what she'd be dealing with.

 **Hey, Yang, where's the strap-on?**

Blake's eyes widened, and she looked up at her leader, who was pulling all the underwear out of one of Yang's drawers.

She hadn't been expecting that, but she guessed she could work with it. It'd probably make her first time with a girl easier, come to think of it.

Y'know, assuming it wasn't too big. And that Ruby didn't want to put it anywhere _weird_.

It occurs to her that it was kind of _difficult_ to predict the kinks of a person who seduced you after catching you masturbating to the sound of her fucking her sister.

She returned her eyes to the scroll, deciding that knowing where Yang hid things could come in handy.

 **Under the false bottom in my underwear drawer.**

Ruby made a sound that was between a giggle and a choke, and Blake idly wondered why whatever gods there were enjoyed giving her noises to populate her nightmares.

It might've had something to do with the voyeurism, she supposed.

A beeping noise drew her attention to the scroll again.

 **Should I even ask why you want it?**

"Hey, she wants to know why you need it."

Ruby turned around and smiled at her. "Tell her whatever you're comfortable with. If you want her to know, you can tell her. If not, just tell her that I'm, y'know." Ruby's eyes wandered away, and her cheeks began to redden. "Taking care of myself."

She took a deep breath, let it out, and typed a response.

 **I'm about to fuck Blake.**

"Oh, she's gonna be so jealous." Ruby said, reading the text upside down. "Uh, by the way, are you okay with the... y'know, this?" She held up her strap-on, and Blake was pleased to note that it was a normal size, and not a weird shape or anything.

"I suppose." Blake said.

Ruby grinned at her in that predatory way that the faunus would never have guessed she was capable of the week before.

"Great! I went out and got it as a surprise for Yang on her birthday, but she doesn't really like the way it feels so I've only gotten to use it, like, once."

Blake nodded numbly, picturing Ruby grinning down at her while she pumped in and out of her roughly, the leader watching her come with the slightest hint of derision on her face...

Ruby tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her from her reverie. Judging by the smirk, she knew _exactly_ what Blake'd been thinking of. "Mind helping me put this on?"

"Oh, uh... of course. No problem."

/

Yang made sure Professor Peach was distracted before she checked her scroll, grinning at the text.

If Ruby really had bagged Blake, that definitely opened up the possibility of a threesome. And even if it didn't come to fruition, it meant there was another layer of realism to the daydreams.

Of course, Ruby was probably joking. Try as she might, she couldn't see Blake as the casual sex type.

So, she typed out a quick response and stowed her scroll away in her bag.

/

"I think that'll do it..." Blake said, leaning close to look over her handiwork. "Is it all comfortable?"

"Yeah.." Ruby said, her face tuning slightly red as she looked at a spot on the wall a good ten inches above Blake's head.

"What is it?" Blake asked, tugging on a strap and nodding.

"N-nothing. Just, y'know, you're kinda right at waist height ad I'm wearing this thing and, y'know, it's like..."She cut of, blushing furiously.

Blake raised an eyebrow, part of her happy to have gained some semblance of control over the situation.

"Are you asking for a blowjob?" She said, grinning up at the younger girl.

"N-no! Of course not, that'd be ridiculous. It's not like I'd be able to feel anything, and-"

She cut off as Blake humored her, licking slowly up the underside of the toy. "You like that, baby?" She asked, blowing Ruby a kiss.

Ruby let out a surprised laugh. "N-no, it's just, like, having you on your knees is kinda-"

Blake trailed a hand up Ruby's thigh and curled it around the toy. "Like a power-game type thing? You like it because it means I'm being subservient?"

"Y-yeah, maybe a little."

Blake laughed. "You want me to call you-"

They were cut off by Ruby's ringtone, and the leader checked the text, thankful for the distraction.

 **Yeah, yeah, in your dreams, sis. Seriously, what do you need it for? You get Blake to leave for a while or something? ;)**

Ruby huffed, and let Blake see the text.

The faunus laughed, then her eyes lit up. "Oh, I've got an idea. Get your camera ready."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, but complied.

/

Yang checked her scroll and nearly choked.

Blake was smiling up at the camera, the tip of a very familiar strap-on in her mouth. Behind her on the ground was Ruby's skirt, as well as Blake's top. Idly she noted that Blake needed to even out her tan, but if she was being honest with herself, she could admit that the faunus somehow made tan lines _work_.

Below the picture was a single line of text. ' **Wish you were here..'**

She sent back a quick response, and turned her attention back to the professor.

/

Blake and Ruby broke out into giggles as the scroll rang again.

The giggle turned into full fledged laughter when Ruby read out Yang's text.

"She says 'That's the best postcard ever'."

After her own laughter died down, Blake turned to her leader, seated beside her on Blake's bed.

"Well, what should we do now?" She asked in her best approximation of the younger girl's seductive voice

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be sexy? It needs some work."

Blake felt a small flash of anger at the note of derision in the younger girl's voice. "Well, I-"

"Don't worry though." Ruby said, grinning. "I'm more than happy to _put in_ a few hours of work teaching you.

Blake groaned. "Why do I want to have sex with you?"

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. Couldn't help it. Side effect of growing up with Yang."

Blake shook her head. "You poor girl." She pulled the younger girl into a quick hug.

Ruby took the chance to grab her ass, and she made a slight squeak of surprise.

"Ruby!"

"Yes?" Ruby whispered, her breath hot on Blake's faunus ear. She planted a kiss at it's base, and trailed her hand up Blake's leg. "Does this feel good?" She asked, slipping into the sensual voice Blake lusted after.

"Y-yeah..." She felt Ruby's hands on her shoulder and allowed the younger girl to guide her down until she was lying on top of her, alternating between kissing at her ears and gently squeezing any part of her she could reach.

Blake slipped out of her panties, and Ruby let out a pleased giggle, ghosting her hand over Blake's core.

"Ruby, come on..." Blake whined.

She felt the tip of the toy brush against her, and Ruby spoke up, sensual voice all but forgotten. "I'm gonna... y'know. Now. Okay?"

Blake nodded, smiling a bit. _'At least she's as nervous as I am.'_

Ruby took a moment to slowly guide it in with her hands, thoroughly enjoying the faunus' appreciative moan.

She tentatively pressed forward a bit, watching the older girl carefully for any sign of pain.

Blake gave her a reassuring smile, and leaned in to brush their lips together.

"You're doing fine, Ruby. I'm used to rougher, trust me."

"O-okay... Does it really feel like a... y'know?"

Blake smirked at the obvious trepidation on her leader's face. "Like what? A _cock_?"

Ruby sputtered for a moment, and Blake nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Ruby, yesterday you told me you were going to fuck me until I can't walk, but you can't say 'cock'?"

"I can! I just, y'know. Don't wanna." Ruby said, pouting slightly.

"Okay." Blake shook her head, chuckling. "But, to answer your question, yes. It does feel pretty much like a _cock_. Maybe a penis? Or a schlong. I dunno, it could be a-"

Ruby chose that moment to thrust into her, and she let out a surprised moan.

"Mm, that's more like it... Don't be afraid to be rough, Ruby."

Ruby rolled her eyes and pulled most of the way out before thrusting in again, Blake letting out a pleased moan. "Aim a little more to the left, babe."

"Babe?" Ruby leaned in close, whispering directly into the faunus' ear, thrusting into her again and letting out a pleased moan of her own when she felt her pelvis press against the larger girl's.

Blake moaned. "There. Don't, oh _fuck_... right _there_."

Ruby dutifully kept up her thrusts, thoroughly enjoying Blake's panting and moaning. She was fairly certain the faunus girl even purred a few times, but she wasn't stupid enough to tell her that.

She was rather attached to this 'life' thing, after all.

Before long, she noticed Blake's moans start climbing in volume and intensity. She smirked, and removed a hand from it's place on Blake's shoulders to speed things up a bit for the larger girl.

She deftly caught her hood between two fingers, and started using her thumb to rub slow circles around it.

The sudden spike in Blake's moans surprised her, the faunus coming almost without warning, Ruby's name on her lips.

Blake took a moment to catch her breath, putting up with Ruby's smirk the whole time.

"D-don't... don't even say it."

"I'm gonna choose to take it as a compliment, actually."

"Oh, shut up." She closed her eyes as Ruby let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry... you should be proud, though. Not many people can honestly say their speed impressed someone with a speed sem-mph!"

Blake forced her lips against Ruby's, bringing a hand up to massage a breast. She pulled back for a moment. "It's just been a while, okay? Now, do you want to come or not?"

Ruby opened her mouth, but quailed under Blake's glare. "Yes, please. Can you help me get this thing off?"

Blake nodded and quickly unstrapped the toy, tossing it aside carelessly. "Your turn on the bottom, Ruby. How do you want me to do this?"

"Y'know, just, uh... use your, y'know. Mouth." Ruby blushed furiously.

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Please?"

Blake shook her head and brought her lips down to kiss at Ruby's thighs.

"Blake, come on..."

The faunus in question stopped to kiss at Ruby's navel before looking up. "Yes?"

"Don't tease me, I get enough of that from Yang."

Blake blew a kiss at her, then switched up tactics.

 _'What else did the books say...?'_

She licked a slow stripe up the scythe-wielder's pussy, and was rewarded with a contented moan.

 _'Alright, that worked... The alphabet thing might too.'_

She focused on writing various things out one by one, starting with her name before moving on to the titles of her favorite books and movies.

Ruby seemed to be loving it, if the moans were anything to go by.

The smaller girl began bucking her hips, the moans clearly increasing in intensity.

She chuckled inwardly as a devious thought struck her.

 _'R...U..B-'_

Ruby let out a spectacularly loud moan then, her hands flying down and holding Blake's head in place as she ground herself against it. "Oh, shit... that's right, spell my name, babe..."

Blake felt her face flush, but ignored it in favor of making the younger girl come.

She didn't have long to wait.

She felt Ruby's hands tighten and she let out a weak buck, moaning out her name.

Blake, to her surprise, enjoyed the taste. She gave a few slow licks as the younger girl came, thoroughly enjoying the realization that the pleasure the younger girl was experiencing was her doing.

All too soon she felt hands clutching at her hair, bringing her up for a quick kiss. Ruby's hand found her breast, a thumb circling a nipple. "Well, that was fun. You ready for round two, Blake?"

She blinked. "Uhm..."

Ruby smiled at her, and she felt a hot wave of arousal flow through her. "Well, what do you say? We still have an hour or so before they come back. That should leave you about fifty, maybe fifty-seven minutes to make me come aga-"

Blake hit her with a pillow.


	4. NorthPoleDancing

**NorthPoleDancing(Weiss/Pyrrha/Jaune): LOVE CHAIN WOO WOO**

 ** _A/N: Shoutout to InductionMagnet for being a cool guy who helps me toss ideas back and forth, and for coming up with this ship name. Because, honestly, I'm not corrupting an amazing song by using it as an OT3 name. Even if it is clever as hell to call it Dream Come True. Annnnnyway Check out my non-smut fics, make sure to review and cast your vote on my poll!_**

 **For plot stuff, just imagine that no one ever confessed anything to anyone or tried to talk out their feelings like adults.**

 ** _Trigger Warnings-Drunk Sex._**

The Incident, as Weiss had taken to calling it, (Capital I and everything) took place the night after their first year graduation. Yang had procured several cases of beer, three boxes of boxed wine, and enough liquor to kill the population of Patch. They'd all gotten hotel rooms, Weiss gladly paying for them and reserving the use of another room with which to contain the party.

The festivities had lasted long into the night, and Weiss had quickly learned she had an extremely low tolerance to alcohol, so she had politely declined anything more to drink and behaved in a calm and orderly manner for the rest of the night.

Pft, yeah right.

/

Jaune checked his watch, vaguely noting that dad had never told him the numbers could float. That was really uncool, dad. Oh, wait, what?

"You want another shot, or are you out?" Yang asked again, her face reddened and a particularly wolfish grin across her face. "You gonna let your partner beat ya, _Vomit-Boy_?" She cackled.

Pyrrha gestured with her own glass. "C'mon, put more of the thing in the...the... I can't stand Valish. Why do you people have such a boorish language? Versez-moi plus d'alcohol, seins."

"C'est que la Fuck you." Yang muttered, pouring the redhead a shot and refilling Jaune's glass, sending a smile to the tables only other occupant. "Sorry Weiss, you're cut off."

"Fuuuuck you, you fucking... fuckhead." Weiss said, her head lolling slightly. "M'not drunk!"

Yang patted her hand. "Of course not! You're sober enough to know you're sober, right?"

"Right."

There was a set of thunks as Jaune and Pyrrha laid their glasses down.

"That,,, mighta been a mistake." Jaune said, allowing his head to hit the table.

Pyrrha's eyes widened, and she broke out into a large grin. "Nous devrions tous faire l'amour!"

Yang clucked her tongue at her. "You're cut off too."

"Vous avez _génial_ seins..." Pyrrha whispered, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Flatterer. Still cut off."

"Non..." Pyrrha whimpered.

"Oui." Yang answered.

"Why me..." Jaune muttered, holding his stomach.

"Je vais Téter votre phallus sous la table maintenant, si vou voulez." Pyrrha said, blowing Jaune a kiss. "Eh?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Weiss stared at her, her face reddening. "God, you're sexy when you talk like that. We should go fuck."

Yang chuckled. "We've got to get you guys drunk more often next year, this is hilarious."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. Like, lets go back to your room, and you can just..." She turned to Yang. "Gimme a mistral innudo."

"An innuendo in Mistralian?"

"S'what I said."

"Uh... Faire l'amour à mon cul avec votre lance."

Weiss nodded. "What she said. We can do that for hours, and I promise you'll love every minute of it..."

Yang snickered, and Pyrrha looked conflicted. "I'm not sure I'd enjoy that too much...Plus, I might have _other plans_... _"_

Yang jumped."Pyrrha, that's my lap, not Weiss'. _Please_ stop doing that."

"Sorry." She smiled a bit. "Though I wasn't aiming for Weiss..."

Jaune suddenly sat up straight. "Gah! Who's foot is that?!"

Pyrrha blew him a kiss. "Do you want me to stop? Vous êtes assez dur, Jaune... Suis-je faire vous excité?"

"You guys're hopeless. Pyrrha wants to bang Jaune like a Mistralian drum, Weiss wants Pyrrha to fuck her till she can't walk, and Jaune can't take his eyes off Weiss even when another girl is trying to give him a foot job. By the way..."

Yang lifted the alcohol and her own glass off the table. There was a sudden thunk, and Pyrrha started cursing, switching back and forth between Valish and Mistralian.

"I'm not a voyeur, so I'm gonna have to ask you to stop. Or go get a room. Hell, take Weiss with you. Pretty sure a threesome will solve all your problems." She said, rolling her eyes.

Pyrrha's eyes lit up, and she jumped to her feet.

"No. That was a joke., Don-"

"Yang! You... are. Brilliant! Let's go, Jaune." Weiss shakily climbed to her feet.

The blond stood and followed the two, swaying a bit.

Yang tried to stand up and go after them, but a weight dropped into her lap.

She had time to register the cat ears before the person wrapped her into a bone-crushing hug. Yang was vaguely impressed.

"Yang, I'm so sorry! I never really thought all humans were evil, I swear, but everyone kept saying it and Adam was really rude when I disagreed andafterawhileyoustopcaring and I'm sorr-heee-heeyyy!"

It occurred to Yang that she should probably stop those three, but Blake was _crying_. Beside, they were adults, they could make their own decisions.

/

"So, uh..." Jaune looked at the other two, biting his lip. "How do we do this?"

Pyrrha shoved him onto his back on the bed, then began stripping out of her armor. "Keep your clothes on for now, but lose the armor. Weiss, are you okay with just watching for a little bit?"

"Mmhmm." Weiss leaned against the wall, appreciatively taking in the sight of Pyrrha's tight, toned body.

"Good." She licked her lips. "I have a few very specific things in mind..."

Jaune wasn't sure whether to be slightly horrified or incredibly aroused.

Pyrrha leaned against the wall, idly circling a finger around her nipple. "Jaune, you need to follow directions..."

"R-right! Sorry." He started scrambling to remove his armor, the drink not helping his efforts to unfasten the clasps.

Pyrrha let out a breathy moan, and giggled internally as he sped up his efforts, causing him to make even more mistakes.

Eventually she heard the clunks of his armor pieces hitting the ground, and then the sound of his hoodie following them.

Pyrrha crawled across the bed towards him, sensually shaking her hips and giving Weiss a _very_ interesting sight as thanks for letting her play out a fantasy.

/

Weiss felt her body heat up, and wondered if... warming herself up? Yeah, lets go with that. While she watched would be creepy or not.

Pyrrha called back to her. "Weiss, feel free to... enjoy the show." She turned and blew a kiss to the heiress.

She took in the sight, licking her lips. While Jaune wasn't an unattractive boy, she'd never had that much interest in men. Of course, she'd tried men before, but women were just so much _better_. After all, as cousin Isabella was fond of saying; Men are good for one thing. Women are good for _six_.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was lithe, toned, curvy, and muscular, all at once, like a tigress with a nice rack. Pyrrha looked like a god in human form, Weiss could almost see a glow around her.

And now the girl was willing to share her bed! Of course, she had to sleep with Jaune as well, but she'd live.

/

Pyrrha's hand is really soft, and really warm.

That's the only thought Jaune can manage when the redhead slips a hand into hi pants and grabs his member.

He's fairly certain he stopped breathing for a moment, but Pyrrha seemed to take it in stride. She leans close and brushes her lips against his, and he's suddenly aware of how cold it is in the room.

He didn't even notice her unzipping his pants.

A small part of him is immensely proud when he hears Weiss' breath catch. The rest of him is occupied with the girl pressing her body against him. Pyrrha's hand is massaging him gently, and she smiles at him in a way that makes him almost painfully hard. "Bigger than I expected... Kiss me, Jaune. Make it good, because I'm pretty sure you won't want to have my lips on yours after this."

Her lips press against his, and they share a particularly deep kiss, Pyrrha's hand switching from the gentle massage to slow strokes that gradually increase in speed.

Eventually she breaks off this kiss.

"Lie back, Jaune..."

He obeys, apprehension forming a tight ball in his chest. Was she really going to...

/

Pyrrha kisses each ab as she goes lower, and stops just before her prize. She grips him with a hand, leaving the other laid on his hip, and smiles up at him, sliding her thumb up and down the underside.

Jaune whimpers, and Pyrrha feels a fresh wave of arousal flow through her at the power she holds over him.

She kisses the tip of his manhood, and he moans, though she's unsure whether it's from anticipation or frustration.

She lets out a long, hot breath onto him and he gives an involuntary thrust towards her. She easily holds him down with the hand on his hip.

She licks the tip, tasting the precum already building up there, and he moans again. He's sweeter than she'd have expected, and she absently notes that she should absolutely start buying more fruit if they're going to do anything like this again.

He twitches in her hand, and a devious thought strikes her.

What if she could get him to come before she even took him into her mouth?

She's sure she could pull it off, especially with Weiss being there. Having to watch the two of them would doubtlessly leave the boy with an _interesting_ problem.

He moans out her name, then.

Her name.

She feels a spike of arousal. He was finally saying her name. Not Weiss', not anyone else's, her's.

She gives it a long, slow lick up the underside, then takes his head into her mouth.

He moans her name again, and she smiles around him.

Right now, he belongs to her, and her alone.

Sure, soon he'd be with Weiss too, but right now Weiss could be replaced with Cardin and the blond wouldn't notice.

He was hers.

/

Weiss' hands sped up their ministrations, and she nearly gasped. Watching Pyrrha dominate the boy without a second thought was just so... unbelievably sexy.

While most people doing... _that_ would appear subservient, Pyrrha was clearly in control, making the blond into her plaything.

She pictured Pyrrha doing the same to her, or better, holding roughly onto her hair as she pressed herself into the heiress' mouth, giving firm orders and...

She bucked into her hand and let out a moan.

/

If Pyrrha's hand had been warm, Pyrrha's mouth was hot, a blazing inferno that felt _amazing_.

She was taking him into her mouth in long, slow motions that made him want to scream.

It just felt so _good_.

At some point, she'd slipped his pants down low, and he idly wonders how she did that without him noticing before a hand gently squeezes his balls.

He looks down into her eyes, and she smiles around him.

Then she starts speeding up, and he has to devote all of his self control to the task of not coming too soon. He'd really prefer to enjoy this as long as possible.

/

Weiss moaned.

Watching as Pyrrha dominated the boy was sexy.

Watching as Pyrrha switched from pure domination to obviously wanting to please the boy even while she still dominated him was amazing.

Knowing that before the night was over _she'd_ get a turn to serve under Pyrrha...

Weiss curled her fingers.

/

Weiss, Jaune learned, was incredibly vocal. The first moan had caught his attention, and he'd been gifted with the sight of the girl he had a crush on making herself come, all while moaning the name of the girl who was blowing him.

So, he felt his response was entirely justified and probably not his fault, though he did apologize later for not warning her.

/

Pyrrha's eyes widened at both the sound of her name, and the sudden influx of fluid.

A warning would've been appreciated, but Pyrrha wasn't exactly new to this, so she handled it quite well.

Though, from the looks of things, Jaune was too distracted to notice her swallowing, which was kind of a bummer.

/

Weiss walked shakily over to the bed and collapsed onto it, trying to get her breathing under control and fighting to keep her eyes open.

Jaune sank into the bed, catching his own breath and trying not to doze off.

Pyrrha decided she could use more alcohol.

"Weiss, Jaune... I can't help but feel _slightly_ left out."

It takes a second to dawn on the two, but when it does they look sufficiently embarrassed.

"R-right. Sorry." Jaune says, his eyes on the ceiling.

Weiss tried to sink further into the mattress.

After a moment or two of squabbling, they find positions they can be comfortable with; Pyrrha's laying on her back, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the bed and touch the ground. Jaune's standing between them, looking suitably nervous. Weiss is laying beside her, resting her head on Pyrrha's chest and letting her breath warm a nipple while the other is teased my the heiress' talented fingers.

When Jaune presses into her, Pyrrha let out a long sigh of pleasure.

Due to her instructions, he finds the right spots and the right rhythm fairly quickly, and she soon lapses into a pleasurable silence, letting out the occasional moan when he thrusts _just_ right.

Jaune and Weiss, still enjoying their own afterglows, saw no need to adopt anything other than a leisurely pace in bringing the redhead to orgasm.

As Pyrrha wasn't a fan of rougher sex, she had no problem with a long, slow climb towards the inevitable climax.

And it was quite the memorable climax, indeed, for all the best reasons...

And one that Pyrrha tried to repress.

She moaned loudly, Jaune grunting as she clenched around him. "Oh, Wei-aune..."

After she regained the ability to focus her vision, she saw the two clearly trying to repress laughter.

"Oh, shut up. Are you two up for another round, or would you rather laugh at me?"

"Why not bo-" Jaune cut off as Pyrrha took him into her hand, stroking him slowly back to full mast.

"You know, Weiss... I don't believe I saw you even touch Jaune _once_ this entire time." Jaune's smile widened. "We should rectify that, hm? And then I need to have my way with you." Weiss visibly shivered. "I think it _might_ be a long night..."

 ** _ **A/N:Just a little translation guide for the 'Mistralian' in the chapter.**_**

 ** **Now, My Mistralian (French) cursing isn't great, but what I wasn't sure on, Google Translate was. So blame it, okay? And these aren't literal translations;those suck.****

 ** **Versez-moi plus d'alcohol, seins- "Hey, boobs(Yang), put some more liquor in here."****

 ** **Nous devrions tous faire l'amour-"We should all fuck." (Actually means make love, but fuck is funnier.)****

 ** **Vous avez genial seins-"You have awesome boobs."****

 ** **Je vais Téter votre phallus sous la table maintenant, si vou voulez.-"I'll suckle your cock under the table right now, if you want." Yes, suckle. Pyrrha's a tad drunk, folks.****

 ** **Faire l'amour à mon cul avec votre lance- "Fuck me in the ass with your spear." (Like, an actual spear. Yang felt like being an asshole.)****

 ** **Vous êtes assez dur, Jaune... Suis-je faire vous excité- "You're pretty hard, Jaune... Am I turning you on?"****

 ** **And yeah, Yang totally speaks Mistralian.****


	5. Achilles Heel

**Achilles Heel (Mercury/Pyrrha):This Chapter is Bad, and I Feel Bad Because of It.**

 _ **A/N: Definitely not my best chapter... and it's pretty heavy on the silly factor, because the first version of this chapter was really rapey and depressing, and I decided to rewrite it. Which is also why it's short, I just couldn't get into this pairing after writing all that... Sorry! Anyway, check my poll, make sure to review, blah blah blah. And will someone please request something with Neo or the Malachites already?**_

Mercury Black had a plan.

Well, to be honest, 'Plan' was kind of a strong word.

Mercury Black had an outcome he wanted to achieve, and a vague idea of how to achieve said outcome.

He reminded himself to thank Cinder for that book on management. It really did help him organize his thoughts, even if it did lack pictures.

So, taking the books advice, he sat down on his bed and wrote an outline.

/

At the end of a half hour, he had ten words on his paper.

 **Goal-Pyrrha Nikos' lips around my cock.**

 **Plan-I dunno.**

So, he went to the smart one for help.

Unfortunately, Cinder was busy with an important errand she'd remembered after seeing his outline,("Sorry, Mercury, but I have to go... do... stuff.") so he had to ask Emerald.

Well, actually Emerald had taken the paper from his pocket when he was walking by her, but he didn't care for semantics.

"Hey, Emerald, what do girls like? Kinda want to seduce that Nikos chick."

She blinked. "In my experience? Dark skin and talented fingers. But you're pastier than Roman, and you don't have any talents, so... I dunno."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, help me out here. Girls like bad boys, right?"

"Eh." She waved a hand around. "I've heard they do. They seem to like bad girls better, though."

"This isn't about you wanting to fuck Cinder, you know. This is about something that might actually happen."

"Fuck you." She turned on her heel and walked away from him.

"Shit."

He spent the rest of the day coming up with his plan.

Granted, it was kind of a shitty plan, but he was pretty sure it had an alright chance of success.

/

He walked up to Pyrrha after her evening workout, intent on talking her into a quick tryst.

"Hey, you wanna go have some no-strings-attached sex?" The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I've got an hour or so to kill, and you seem like an alright lay."

Well, that was unexpected.

"Uh..."

"Well, yes or no? I don't have all day."

/

Pyrrha shut the door of the janitors closet behind her, and turned to him. "So, how do you want to-"

He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a slight push downwards.

She smiled widely. "Oh, I had you pegged for the dominating type. Alright, a quick blowjob, then the real fun starts."

She let him guide her down to her knees, then ran her hands up his legs, rubbing his manhood through his pants.

He groaned and pulled it out, and she gave it a quick lick. "Sorry, but I'm gonna get this done really fast, so we can get to the main course. Okay?"

She took him into her mouth about halfway, then pulled back, came back down, and pulled back again, coming back down for a third time and letting out a pleased "Hm." when her lips pressed against his pelvis.

/

Mercury breathed in sharply.

The girl started going to town on him, and he put his hands on either side of her head.

He felt her smile around him.

/

Pyrrha pulled off of him entirely, taking a moment to even out her breathing. She felt his hands tighten, so she sent him a grin.

"Oh, go ahead. I'm alright with being a nice little submissive for a bit. Just warn me before you come, alright?"

He nodded, and she took the tip of him into her mouth.

/

He pressed into her mouth, slowly at first, letting the redhead run her tongue along his length as he inexorably pushed into her.

Once he was sure she was comfortable, he sped up his thrusts, moaning all the while.

"I'm about to-"

He tried to pull out, but Pyrrha grabbed onto his hips and held him in place as she finished him off, grinning around him as he spilled his seed into her mouth.

/

Mercury leaned against the wall for support as the redhead rose. When she was looking into his eyes she swallowed, slowly and deliberately.

"Now, let's start the fun part."

/

He stared down at Pyrrha's toned body and gave a murmur of approval. The redhead really did have the body of a champion, each muscle clearly defined.

Despite the cramped enviroment, she'd managed to find a comfortable way for them to stand and have sex at the same time, explaining that the floors were really unsanitary.

She was currently bent over in front of him, her hands on the wall.

He brushed her entrance with his cock, and smirked at the little moan she gave off.

"Go ahead..." She pressed her body backwards against his, and he let out an appreciative groan.

He pressed into her, the redhead letting out a pleased sigh. He trailed a hand along her body until he grabbed at breast, then used his thumb to gently circle a nipple and-

His scroll rang. They groaned in unison.

The text was short and to the point, as Cinder's texts always were.

 **Get back here. Now.**

He cursed under his breath. "Uh, so... I gotta go..."

Pyrrha groaned.

"Sorry I can't stick around what I started, but my leader gave me a direct order, so..."

"Une pompe perdant.." Pyrrha muttered.

"What?" He fastened his pants.

"Oh, it's Mistralian for 'until next time'."

"Oh." He nodded, checked the hallway outside the door, and left.

Pyrrha made herself look presentable and followed suit, idly wondering if that Neptune boy was still around.

 _ **A/N: Une pompe perdant essentially mean "One Pump Chump". Perdant actually means something closer to loser, but again, literal translations suck.**_


	6. Lucky BastARC

**Lucky bastARC(Ruby/Jaune/Yang): Blondes Have More Fun**

 _ **A/N: Review, check the poll, I'm out.**_

 _ **TW:Incest**_

"Oh, order whatever you want. I've got this one."

Yang eyed Ruby. While the twenty-five year old had grown into a wonderful woman that Yang was proud to say she'd basically raised, she'd never exactly been the generous type.

She could count the number of times Ruby had bought her a meal on one hand.

There'd been the time back during junior year when she'd wanted Yang to buy her some condoms.

There'd been the day after she broke up with Weiss. She grimaced at the old wounds there, but pressed on.

There'd been the time last month she'd 'subtly' set her and Blake up on a date by paying for their meals in advance and then dashing off to be with Jaune.

And lastly, she'd bought her breakfast the day after her first big fight with Jaune, and used it as an opportunity to get some free advice without having to explicitly ask for any.

So, Yang decided to try and get some information in a bit of a roundabout way.

"Oh, thanks! I'll uh... have the house salad, and-"

"Yang, I said I got this. She'll have a steak, medium rare, and a side salad. And bring her a strawberry sunrise, too."

Yang shrugged to the waiter. "That'll work."

After he walked off, she turned to Ruby. "What's up?"

"Nothing. What's wrong with buying the best big s-"

"Ruby."

She sighed. "Alright, but I wanted to wait until after dinner. You know how Jaune's birthday is coming up?"

Yang laughed. "Seriously? You didn't have to bribe me with food, you could've just asked. Yeah, I'll help you pick out some more lingerie. Did he really like what we got him last year?"

"He, uh... He loved it." Ruby said, a lazy smile blooming on her face at that _particular_ memory. "But, that's not really what I wanted to ask."

"Well, you're old enough to buy your own condoms... You looking for some tips? Because you might be barking up the wrong tree, it's been a while."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, I think I've got you beat on the whole 'experience with a guy' thing. I mean, have you even been with a guy since... uh, y'know, initiation?"

Yang sighed. "No, I haven't been with a guy since before Weiss and I... were a thing."

Ruby patted her hand. "I'm sure you could show me all kinds of tricks if me and Jaune ever...y'know. Split up. I mean, if you're not going to go after Blake..." She waggled her eyebrows.

Yang threw a breadstick at her. "I told you already, there's nothing there. There never _was_."

Ruby sat back. "And I told you, she's wanted to screw your brains out since freshman year."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Even if that's true, I don't see myself as being Blake's big toe."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "So you don't want her to bang you on every piece of furniture in her apartment?"

Yang pouted. "Are my jokes really that predictable?"

"Yup."

The food came then, and they broke off conversation in favor of tearing into the meal like the creatures of darkness they were sworn to fight.

The waiter looked like he wanted to say something, then he remembered they were huntresses, and ergo likely to be able to take down the entire restaurant with naught but a fork.

So he _cordially and politely_ got the _fuck_ out of there as fast as possible.

/

"Anyway..." Yang said, putting down her fork. "What is it you want?"

Ruby sighed. "Yang, are you dating anyone?"

"What? Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, y'know... I mean, I just want to know. Before I ask."

Yang blinked. "No, I'm not."

"Okay... So, uh... you remember how I thought Jaune had a crush on you back at Beacon?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Ruby, I have a nice rack and he was a teenage boy. If you're honestly still-"

Ruby rapidly waved her hands back and forth in front of her. "No, no nono! I'm not _worried_ , I just... Y'know. Wanted to surprise him for his birthday."

Yang blinked. "You've lost me. How is this all related? Do you want me to fuck your husband or something?"

Ruby looked away. "Well, not quite... but, yeah. Kinda. A little bit."

"How exactly am I supposed to fuck your husband ' a little bit?'" She asked.

Conversation at the next table stopped until she let a gauntlet thunk onto the table, at which point everyone started talking.

Ruby looked into her eyes. "Actually... I want you to have a threesome with us."

"A threesome."

"Yeah..." Ruby scratched the back of her head. "

Yang stared. "Okay, if we do this, and I'm _not_ saying we will, but if we do, I'd have some demands."

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Of course! Don't worry, me and you wouldn't actually touch each other, and- "

Yang swallowed. "Actually, that's one of the demands. Uh, that we... y'know. Actually do something."

"Um."

"Ruby, I haven't touched a guy in more than a _decade_. And I didn't know what I was doing back then, I was a _teenager_. If I'm gonna be, y'know, _fucking_ , I don't want to feel like a virgin, I wanna feel like I know what I'm doing. It's gonna be awkward enough already."

"Right." Ruby nodded, an encouraging smile on her face. "What's next?"

"Uh... I know I just said I don't want to feel like a virgin, but it's been a _long time_ , so he'll have to... y'know..."

"Take things slow?"

"Yeah."

"Gotcha. Uh, speaking of which... you're still on birth control, right? I mean, I can get some condoms if you want, but-"

"Yeah, I am. I'm alright with not using them if you are, I guess."

"Alright, good.

"Alright, and... uhm... Right. Weiss never knows of this. No one does. Just the three of us, got it? Not Nora, not Blake, _especially_ not Pyrrha."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment..."

"Okay, cool. Can I make a demand?"

Yang raised and eyebrow.

"Uh... she said jokingly?" She chuckled nervously. "Can I ask another favor?"

Yang sighed. "Sure."

"If we do this, can you... y'know. Use your mouth?"

Yang blinked. "You want me to eat you out?"

"No! Well, maybe. But I meant on him. My gag reflex is too strong, so I can't ever really... y'know, and it'd be a nice surprise on top of the regular surprise."

"What makes you think I'm any good at giving head?"

"Did you forget our graduation party? Your 'Sun Impression?' Pretty sure Blake still has the video."

Yang grimaced. "I'd _tried_ to forget it, yeah."

Ruby chuckled. "Good luck with that. Nora probably still has the banana, if you wanted to get in some pract-"

Yang threw another breadstick. Ruby's hand blurred into place and she caught it.

"Showoff."

Ruby blew her a kiss, fluttering her eyelashes.

After they stopped laughing, Ruby looked her in the eyes.

"So, uh... what do you think?"

Yang sighed internally. "I'm okay with it, I guess."

Ruby squeed. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! You have no idea how much this means to me, Yang. I'm gonna owe you _such_ a big favor! Alright, so his birthday is Friday, so I'll get everything ready by then. Does that work with you?"

Yang nodded, and Ruby launched into a discussion of lingerie and 'romantic tactics' they should use.

/

The ride over to Ruby and Jaune's house was an interesting experience.

Ruby had come to pick her up, explaining that the presence of Yang's bike (The Bumblebee, Yang had insisted) would ruin the surprise. Yang had agreed, and that had been the last word either of them had spoken.

The silence was nearly tangible.

When they pulled into the driveway, Ruby sighed.

"Yang, you know you don't have to do this, right? I really don't want stuff to be awkward between us because of this. I need my big sister, even if she _is_ a romantically repressed goofball."

Yang chuckled. "Sorry, sis, I was just worrying that Jauney might not be able to get it up for you after he gets a taste of this." She waved towards her body.

Ruby laughed, then sent Yang a lecherous look. "Oh, trust me, we have no problems with that. I rocked his world _twice_ yesterday, and again before breakfast today."

Yang nodded. "Oh, good to know he won't have any problems there..."

They got out of the car and walked into the house, Ruby leading Yang towards the bedroom.

"Of course, that leads to another issue... how do we know he won't just blow his wad when he sees an actual rack for the first time in a decade? Doesn't he have a... history with that kinda thing?"

Ruby wheeled around, her hands on her hips and a pout on her face. "I told you that in confidence!"

"Aw, Ruby, don't worry, I'm sure he won't. Just cause he did on the first time... and the second, and the third... and the tenth... and last week... doesn't mean he will now!" Yang smiled down at her sister, enjoying the warm feeling of nostalgia she got from teasing her.

Ruby stomped her foot, for a moment looking so much like the girl she was a decade ago.

"It was only the first couple times! It's completely normal and-" She took a deep breath. "And besides..." She continued in a sultry tone, waggling an eyebrow. "That was when he was a seventeen year old _boy_. Now he's a twenty-se, er, twenty-eight year old _man_. He's gotten so much better over the years, too... I know I said _I_ rocked his world, but he wasn't the one screaming this morning... and he won't be the one screaming in about half an hour, _sis_." She winked.

Yang resisted the urge to lick her lips. "You're talking up a pretty big game, sis. You'd best hope Jauney can cash those checks your mouth is writing him..."

Ruby stepped into her personal space, running a hand up her leg. "If he can't, _I_ can." She leaned forward, and Yang instinctively edged backwards. Ruby broke into a smirk. "Knew it. I _knew_ you were all talk. You had me worried with that whole 'We have to do some stuff, I'm a useless lesbian' thing bu-"

Yang pulled the younger girl close and shoved her tongue down her throat, letting her hands roam.

She slipped a knee between Ruby's legs.

When she felt Ruby moan into the kiss, she pulled back and sent the smaller girl a smirk of her own. "Ruby, until I leave today, you're not my sister. You're just a _really_ good friend who wants me to spice up her marriage. We clear?"

Ruby fought to control her breathing. "Y-yeah. Gotcha."

Yang licked her lips. "And if you ever call me a useless lesbian again, I'm gonna ruin guys for you. We clear? I'm a uselful bisexual, got it?"

"Ruin?"

"Ruin. You won't be able to even _think_ about them anymore."

Ruby whimpered."Not even Drab Beckham?"

Yang shrugged. "Alright, fair point. But it'll just be him. No other guys."

Ruby shivered.

/

Yang looked down at the ribbon in her hands. "You're fucking with me."

"Nope. We're gonna look great, trust me!" Ruby said, stripping out of her shirt.

"You couldn't have gotten me a black one? I mean, orange is great and all, but it's gonna look kinda bad with my hair."

Ruby chuckled. "It isn't going on your hair, Yang. Take off your top, and I'll tie yours, then you can do mine.

Yang raised an eyebrow.

/

She bit her lip as she tied Ruby's red ribbon around for the third time. The technique was pretty similar to wrapping bandages, except you weren't supposed to cover as much. Ruby had tied hers perfectly the first time, letting it cover her nipples and wrap around her breasts almost haphazardly while feeling almost like she was wearing nothing. She'd taped a store-bought bow onto the front of it, to really drive home the present symbolism.

She'd checked herself out in the mirror and had to admit that she looked incredible with it on. Of course, she also looked incredible without it, but when she'd said that Ruby had just called her a narcissist.

She nodded as she finished the wrap.

Ruby made a happy little noise when she checked herself out in the mirror. "You did a great job, Yang. Y'know, eventually."

Yang stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, yeah. You know, Jaune's lucky to have you. Nice, tight little body, just enough curves to keep from being boring... plus your first thought on a good birthday gift is to get your _total knockout_ older sister to have a three-way. You know, most wives just do anal on their husband's birthday, if that."

"Okay, first off, total knockout? Seriously? I was really hoping we could get through this whole thing without any puns."

"Oh, don't try to lie to me, you love puns, you dork. I remember Weiss glaring at you when you used to snicker at mine instead of hers."

"Yeah.." Ruby said, eying her. "When's the last time you tal-"

"Anyway! Why don't you just let him stick it someplace weird for once? He'll probably think it's the best pres- Why are you smirking?"

"Well, Yang, lets just say 'for once' probably wouldn't be accurate."

"Uh... I see."

"Mm. As a matter of fact we do anal on _my_ bir-"

"Gah! Come on, I don't wanna hear about your weird fetishes!"

Ruby snorted. "It's not weird. You should try it, you-"

"If he sticks that thing in my ass, I'll rip it off."

Ruby chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll warn him. Besides, don't talk to me about weird fetishes. You're probably into some weird stuff."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Uh... I got nothin. You kissed me like, five minutes ago, but I kinda kissed back, so I'm pretty sure I have no room to talk. I'd ask Blake-"

Yang groaned.

"-But you still haven't made a move on her. I mean, she's done everything but get 'If found, Please return to Yang' tattooed on her ass, but I guess you-"

"Ruby."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know, you aren't-"

"I haven't had sex in four years."

Ruby blinked. "What."

Yang scratched the back of her head. "Yeah..."

"Four years? Since you and Wei-"

Yang nodded, looking slightly pained. "Yeah."

"Oh. That uh, makes a lot of sense, in retrospect." She rubbed at the bridge of her nose for a second. "Have you went on any dates, or?"

"Yeah." Yang said, smiling.

"Oh, so you just didn't ever mee- you meant that one with Blake, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Ruby sighed. "At some point, we're gonna have to talk about this. It's not-"

"Yeah, yeah." Yang put on a wide smile. "Just, y'know... figured I'd prove there's no one to ask about that kinda stuff, heh."

"Still... are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you can-"

"Ruby, look." Yang sighed. "I... realize that I might have some... issues. I figured, y'know, if I can manage to do this, I can go back to, y'know, meeting people. And stuff."

"Right..." Ruby pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay to be over her, Yang. You don't have to look at her as the one that got away, you know, she-"

"Ruby, we're both topless. It's kind of weird to be hugging- _did you just grab my ass?_!"

/

Ruby grinned widely when she heard the door open. "Hey babe!" She called. "I'm in the bedroom!" She turned to Yang. "Lay on the bed with me, and like, look seductive or something."

"Okay, Nora's here! You gonna come say hi, or-" Jaune broke off, and a moment later they heard the door shut.

Yang rolled her eyes. "So, how much do you wanna bet it didn't even cross his mind that you're naked?"

Ruby sighed. "He was joking... probably."

She heard clattering from the kitchen and some light cursing.

Yang smirked.

Ruby put her head in her hands.

"Nora left! Said she had to grab something for Pyrrha from the store! I'm gonna make some lunch, you want some?!"

"Jaune, come to the bedroom!"

"Kay!"

The door opened slowly, and Jaune came in, carrying a loaf of bread. "What kind of san-" He cut off, his eyes opening wide as he took in the sights. He dropped the bread.

Yang's ribbon was falling off as she shook with suppressed laughter. Ruby had her head in her hands and was muttering under her breath.

"Uh.. hey." He said, trying to meet Yang's eyes.

He failed.

"Hey, Jauney. Rubes, you still want me to be seductive, or?"

Ruby snapped her head up, sporting a smile Yang sincerely hoped came from Summer's side of the family.

"Hey, babe. I know you said you didn't want anything... _big_... but I went out and got you a present anyway. Why don't you come unwrap us?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "You can make puns, but I can't?"

"It's alright, baby. I got you girls something _big_ too."

" _Motherfucker_. You guys can make puns, but I'm-"

Ruby squeezed her ass and she cut off in a squeak.

She brushed her lips against hers for a moment. "I'm gonna help Jaune get... ready. You make yourself comfortable.

Ruby sidled up to Jaune and began whispering in his ear, presumably telling him of the conditions she had for this... thing. She tried to read her lips.

I mean, she knew she couldn't read lips, but that was better watching her little sister slip her hand into her husband's pants.

She resorted to counting the ceiling tiles after a few moments, until she heard Ruby call her name.

Jaune was completely nude, and she could admit he looked nice. Years of workouts with Pyrrha and Nora had bulked him up a bit, and there was a good amount of definition on him now that had been missing when they were younger.

It occurs to her that she's actually about to have sex for the first time in years, for the first time in a decade with a guy, and he's her sister's _husband_.

"Hey, Yang, you mind doing... Y'know? The other thing?" Jaune shoots Ruby a questioning look, and she blows him a kiss.

Oh, nevermind. She was about to _blow_ her sister's husband. While she watched.

Fuck.

"Right..." She stood up, walked to the other blonde, and dropped to her knees. "Uh... don't touch the hair, alright?"

Jaune squeaked out a reply she was pretty sure was an agreement.

 _'Okay, I can do this... Just like the old days. Hell, if Ruby really does gag as much as she says, he's probably never even had a good blowjob, so this'll be easy!'_

She started it off slow, stroking him while she licked the tip. Once she'd got her nerve, she took him into her mouth, gently sucking on it and swirling her tongue around his head.

He let out a moan, and Ruby's lips met his.

She pushed herself slowly, testing her gag reflex. She hadn't had much of one when she was younger, (A fact that had brought her an inordinate amount of pride) but she knew as well as anyone that things change over time.

She felt him hit the back of her throat, and she pulled off him, giving herself a moment to catch her breath and prepare.

She closed her eyes and pressed forward, ignoring the twinges in her throat until she felt her lips touch his pelvis.

She pulled back quickly and gave him a few licks on the underside, his little appreciative moans making her smile.

Despite everything, it seemed some things never changed.

 _'Blowjobs, death, and taxes; the three inevitabilities.'_ She resisted the urge to giggle. Jaune probably wouldn't take that well, she reasoned.

A sudden appearance next to her gave her pause. Ruby nibbled her earlobe.

"I've got an idea." She whispered. "You do that thing with his head again, alright?"

Yang raised an eyebrow, but complied. Ruby started giving long, slow licks up the length, focusing on the underside as much as possible.

Jaune suddenly became quite vocal, his voice hitting several.. _interesting_... pitches.

"Watch this." Ruby whispered. "Be ready to move if you don't want it in your mouth." Her hand slid up Jaune's leg, then cradled his balls with her hand, massaging them.

She slid her other hand up and around his body to grab his ass. Yang could sympathize. It was pretty nice. Jaune suddenly thrust forward slightly, and Yang focused on trying to swallow for the next few moments.

She pulled back, licking her lips. Jaune shuddered slightly. "Sorry, I was trying to hold out, and Ruby-"

Ruby chuckled. "Sorry sis. I _did_ tell you to get ready to move."

Yang yanked Ruby's face to hers, shoving her tongue down her sister's throat for the second time that day.

To her annoyance, Ruby didn't try to pull back. Rather, she gave Yang a run for her money, even getting the blonde to moan first.

Jaune was silent, but judging by... certain things Yang could see out of the corner of her eye, he had no problem with this turn of events.

/

Ruby was lying on top of Yang, a hand on her breast and the other stroking at her womanhood.

Yang appreciated the attention, to be sure. If Ruby hadn't been doing it, she probably would've resorted to it herself.

After all, it's kind of hard to watch the person on top of you being worked into an orgasmic bliss without getting even the slightest bit horny.

Jaune had long ago switched from the slow, sweet thrusts he'd started with to nearly slamming into Ruby, and her moans had only increased in volume since then.

Ruby, despite having never touched a girl so far as she knew, was doing a remarkable job in bringing Yang to her own orgasm.

Yang caught hold of Ruby's hood, brushing a finger against her button. Ruby shuddered, and looked down at her with pleading eyes.

Yang pressed her lips to hers, and rolled Ruby's clit between her fingers. Ruby let out a long moan. "M-more, god, more!"

Yang scraped it with a fingernail and Ruby _screamed_ , Jaune letting out a groan as she clenched around him.

Ruby shivered as she came down, and clumsily pressed her lips to Yang's. You've got to teach him that, Yang. Please, I'll... I don't even know. Just..."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, I'll teach him."

Ruby let out a shuddering breath. "Thanks... Hey, babe? You, uh.. did you?"

Jaune took a moment to control his breath. "No, not yet."

"Huh. Yang?"

"Not quite." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Well, there's an obvious solution, I'll just-"

Yang grabbed her ass.

"I'll just stay right here and give Yang something to do with her hands. Fun."

"You know you love it." Yang pressed herself up against Ruby, and the younger sister learned yet another thing she missed out on.

She let out a long, low moan at the contact, and Yang felt Jaune enter her.

As he'd promised, he kept it fairly gentle, pressing into her slowly and watching her closely over Ruby's head for any signs of pain or trepidation.

Ruby, on the other hand, was being anything but gentle, sucking ruthlessly on a nipple and groping Yang's breast roughly, giving her the slight hint of pain that Yang had told her she enjoyed.

All in all, she was building up to what proved to be a memorable climax.

So of course Jaune groaned and pulled out of her to spill his seed when she was scant _inches_ away from a truly mind-blowing orgasm.

Thankfully, Ruby came to her rescue, turning a few of the blonde's tricks against her and rolling her clit around.

It was just enough to push her over the edge, and she let out a long, low moan.

Ruby smiled when she caught her own name.

/

Ruby snuggled into Yang's arms. "That was _fantastic_..."

Jaune flopped onto the bed beside them, and Ruby spent a few moments lazily kissing him.

"So... quick nap and then round two?" Yang offered.

"Mm-hmm." The two chorused.

/

The Next Day

/

Blake looked down at her scroll and raised an eyebrow.

 **Hey, U wanna go get dinner Friday?**

She sighed to herself. "She doesn't mean it like that, and you-"

 **And then we can go to my place for desert ;)**

"She's just teasing you, just like old times. She doesn-"

 **I mean, last time might've been a bullshit first date Ruby tricked us into, but that still means I can put out this time and not feel bad. What do ya say?**

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Oh, fuck it."

 **Sure.**

 **Great, wear something pretty. The carpet in my room could use a little livening up.**

/

"She said yes." Ruby tried to snatch Yang up into a hug, but only succeeded in nearly knocking the blonde over.

"I told you she would! Now, I'd stay and celebrate, but I gotta get back before Jaune burns dinner. Love you!"

"Heh, love you too, sis."

Yang smiled as she watched Ruby scamper off and drive towards her home.

"I owe you one" She muttered.


	7. Squared

**(Narcissist!Blake Solo): Ninjas of Love is Actually Just Her Autobiography**

 _ **A/N: So, weirdest chapter so far. Not the weirdest request though. Anyway, Read my non-smut, check the poll, and review.**_

Blake checked the locks for the third time, fighting to control her excitement.

She hadn't had a chance to...entertain her proclivities since before coming to Beacon, so Ruby going to hang out with Jaune on the same day Weiss and Yang went to see a movie was almost too good to be true.

She kept expecting someone to burst in, but it seemed that Beacon was actually peaceful for once.

She walked over to the closet she shared with Yang.

The blonde had installed a full-length mirror on it's door, explaining that 'looking this good is a full-body sport.'

Blake had privately agreed with the assessment, though she didn't need the help to look good.

Fortunately, the mirror had other uses.

She stripped down quickly, then admired herself in the mirror.

Her body was a temple, and she was it's goddess.

Sure, Yang might have been hot, maybe even sexy, but she was beautiful.

And considerably sexy herself, in her opinion.

She raised her hands to her breasts and smiled. Sure, they might not be quite as big as Yang's, but she was pretty sure they were perkier.

She reached down and squeezed her ass. _'This,'_ she thought, _'I have Yang beat on, hands down.'_

She moved her hand to her thigh and gently stroked at herself, biting a lip.

While it'd be fun to make herself come in front of Yang's mirror, and possibly even more fun to watch herself as she did it, she had another plan.

She walked over to her bed and laid herself back, arranging herself into a comfortable position.

Then she started the familiar process to create a shade with a bit more substance than usual.

It'd taken her about a year after she'd discovered her semblance to realize she could even influence the strength and longevity of the shades by using more aura.

About four months after that, she'd started using them to satisfy her... particular urges.

A few months of experimentation had graced her with the ability to create a shade that was solid enough to touch and grope, and she'd had quite a bit of fun with the idea. Unfortunately, it'd only lasted about half a minute.

Since then, she'd managed to get the time limit up to roughly five minutes, a feat she was pretty proud of.

Her goal was to strengthen her aura to the point of making a shade last for twenty minutes, which she figured would be more than enough time to fasten a strap-on onto the shade and go to town.

But for now she had to settle for what she could manage.

The shade came into being straddling her, it's weight both familiar and arousing.

As always, it looked identical to her, and she relished the sight of flushed skin, and the look of helpless arousal.

"You want me to help you with that?" She whispered.

Naturally, the shade gave no response.

"Mm, babe..." She reached up and grabbed the shade's ass.

 _'Heh, definitely better.'_

She trailed her hands up, reveling in the feeling of groping such a perfect copy of her body.

Toned legs, strong arms, perfect amount of definition...

It was heavenly.

She rubbed circles around a nipple, and sighed.

That was the one issue with using her shades; they didn't react. In any way.

She'd tested that particular aspect very thoroughly, trying everything she could think of to arouse one and receiving no response whatsoever.

It'd been too bad, too... she'd really wanted the satisfaction of knowing she could make herself come.

Well, not _herself_ , as such, but whatever.

She leaned up to whisper in the shade's ear.

"This isn't right... we cant do this..."

She trailed a hand down her body, biting her lip as she slid a finger inside of her.

"Blake, stop..." The shade, predictably enough, said nothing. She brushed her g-spot and looked up at the shade. "Oh, take me...".

She pressed a second finger into herself, groaning as she sped up. She didn't want to have the shade disappear halfway through, after all.

She bucked her hips upwards. "Oh, _Blake_ " Se brought her free hand up to grope at the shade's breast, before roughly grabbing at the genuine article. She began teasing her nipples relentlessly.

Before too long she felt her core muscles beginning to clench, and her toes began to curl.

She moaned, pushing herself off the bed and haphazardly mashing herself against her shade, pushing herself over the edge as she rubbed her core against it's copy.

The door burst open then, because of course it did.

She dispelled the shade on reflex, at the first sound, so things could've been worse.

When her team walked in the door, instead of seeing her coming and grinding herself against a shade, they only saw her arching her back off her bed and coming.

She shuddered through her orgasm, three pairs of eyes on her. When she'd regained the gift of speech, she licked her lips.

"Uh... hey, guys. Didn't think you'd be home this early..." She placed a pillow over her lap.

"Right." Weiss said, covertly eying the faunus' chest.

Ruby was looking away respectfully... directly at Yang's mirror, which coincidentally reflected Blake's bed quite well form her position.

Yang was by far the least subtle, her eyes sweeping the faunus up and down.

Blake felt like she needed a drink.

 **/OMAKE 1-Shout out to Induction Magnet/**

The door burst open then, because of course it did.

She ignored it in favor of coming her brains out, grinding herself against the shade and moaning her own name.

Ruby's eyes widened.

Weiss paled considerably, which was no mean feat.

Yang muttered something about Blake being a genius under her breath.

When Blake appeared to regain sentience, she looked at the three pairs of eyes watchng her, then she looked to the blank pair of golden eyes that she had forgotten to dispel.

She sighed contentedly and flopped onto the bed, cuddling the shade closer to her.

"Worth it."

 **/OMAKE 2-Sentience is a Bitch/**

Blake's vision blurred.

She'd put as much of her aura into that one as she could.

She looked at the shade. The shade looked back.

It tilted it's head.

Blake's eyes widened. "Holy shit! You can move? Do you understand me?"

The shade blinked. "Who... who am I?"

Blake let out a surprised laugh. "You're a copy of me! I made you with my semblance, but I never thought I could make you sentient!"

"Huh." The shade reached up and examined it's breasts. "Interesting... you wanna fuck?"

Blake was already out of her clothes and working on it's before the shade looked up.

 **/OMAKE 3-Shoot the One Who's Winning, Dumbass!/**

Ruby gasped at the scene in front of her.

Blake, or one of her copies, had Blake, or a copy, pinned down on her bed.

The one on bottom was obviously struggling to get away, but the one on the top was refusing to move.

Blake heard the familiar sound of Crescent Rose unfolding, and turned to see the rest of her team, Yang and Weiss slowly backing away from Ruby, who was...

Pointing a gun.

At her.

Shit.

"Guys, we have to help Blake!"One of her copies-

"Shades" The other three chorused.

"Shades is trying to kill her and become the original!"

"Ruby- "Yang started.

"But which one's the real one?!" She tilted the barrel toward Blake, and she gulped.

"I don't think-" Weiss started.

"I've got it! When's." She cocked Crescent Rose for effect. "My. Birthday?"

"Uh, right... Apri-"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wrong! It's in May! Now, you, on top... what day is it in May?"

The shade was silent.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Ruby, I think she was just trying to..." She looked at Yang.

"She was trying to fuck it, Rubes."

"Ohhh." Ruby let the barrel drop, and Blake sighed in relief.

The barrel jumped back up. "You don't know my birthday?!"

"Shit." Blake muttered.

Ruby pulled the trigger.

 **/So-Called Omake 4-Just a one Liner, Really./**

Three sets of eyes widened at the sight of Blake grinding herself against one of her shades.

They blinked in unison.

"Dibs on being the center of the first Blake sandwich!" Ruby said, throwing her hand in the air.

"D- shit!" Yang cursed.

Weiss cursed under her breath.

 **/So-Called Omake 5-Obligatory Cat Pun Slash Ship Name Trend Lampshade Hanging/**

Blake tried to catch her breath, clutching against the shade as her aftershocks ran through her.

Yang opened her mouth, and Blake regretted ever leaving the White Fang.

If humans could produce someone like that, maybe they did need their asses kicked.

"Huh, so is this pussy squared? Or would it be pussy to the fourth power?"

Everyone groaned.

"Blake, you know that's not what they mean when they say cats lick themselves, right?"

There was a second collective groan. "Okay, that was a stretch. Oh, I got another one! That's a hell of a fancy feast right there!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and left the room, leaving Blake alone with her punishment.

Eh? Eh?

Fuck you guys.


	8. White Rose

**White Rose(Ruby/Weiss):Wait This Isn't Freezerburn What The Fuck**

 _ **A/N:This goes into the 'Pimp!Ruby' AU, also known as the universe from the first three chapters, also known as the most non-indicative name ever. It takes place, I'd say, maybe a week or two after chapter three? Sorry Magnet, but this way was funnier to me than what we talked about.**_

 _ **Read my non-smut, check my poll, PM me your requests. I'm out.**_

Ruby stood and stretched, popping her back and letting out a little contented groan.

"Alright guys, guess I'm gonna go grab a shower."

Blake turned to the next page. Yang tapped at her scroll.

"Either of you want to join me?" Ruby asked, rolling her eyes.

Honestly, at this point she was seriously considering buying a neon sign that said 'Down To Fuck' and wearing it like a necklace whenever she was in the mood.

The two were just ridiculously oblivious sometimes.

"With Weiss in the other shower stall? Geez, you exhibitionists are weird."

And then, they actually had good reasons sometimes. Damn it, Yang.

"You don't seem to mind it whenever we send pictures." Blake responded.

Yang conceded the point.

"I thought she as in the library... She's been gone a little long to be in the shower, hasn't she?"

"Maybe she is?" Blake offered. "Pretty sure she said shower earlier, but I wasn't paying much attention."

"So, essentially, neither of you know if she's in the shower or not, and neither of you feels like walking with me there and having-" She dropped into her seductive voice, causing Blake's head to snap up. "Mind-blowing sex if she's not there?"

"I'm good. Mind-blowing is going a bit far, by the way." Yang informed her.

Ruby resisted the urge to send her a rude hand gesture.

"Blake?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"Uh-" Blake looked down at her book. "Actually-"

" _She's_ the reason I'm good." Yang stage-whispered.

Blake had the decency to look chagrined. "Sorry."

Ruby shook her head. "You guys suck."

/

Ruby ears perked up as soon as she walked into the shower room.

There was the definite sound of water running, so it was either Weiss, Nora, or Pyrrha.

She was pretty sure those two showered together, though, (ooh, _there_ was a fun thought...) so she assumed it was Weiss.

A part of her wanted to go over there and sneak a peek, but she had boundaries.

Well, she knew of boundaries, anyway. She was pretty sure Weiss wouldn't appreciate it, so she decided against it...

Of course, the decision became a lot harder to stick to when she heard Weiss let out a moan.

She paused, her hand on the hot water knob. If she turned it on now, Weiss would be massively embarrassed and quite possibly accuse her of peeping. The heiress might never talk to her again...

On the other hand, if she was to just leave, she could probably sneak off... though she'd have to come up with an excuse for Blake and Yang.

On the other other hand, she could take care of a few... urges while she listened in on the heiress.

She leaned against the wall, and trailed a hand down to her core while she considered the decision, sliding a finger inside of herself, whilst using the other to squeeze at a breast. She let out a sigh.

She couldn't.

It wouldn't be right.

The very idea made her feel dir-

"Ruby?"

Her head snapped up.

Weiss was standing at the end of the stall, wearing naught but a goofy smile and her skin still flushed from what Ruby realizes was probably her orgasm.

Weiss took a good long look at her, blue eyes focused on her hands, which she had yet to move. "You enjoy yourself? I'd ask if you liked the show, but apparently you're more of the listening type, hm?"

"Weiss! I just walked in, and you were... Look, I'm sorry, but you have to believe me, I wasn't..."

Weiss chuckled, and walked closer to Ruby.

Ruby's brain started ringing warning bells.

Ruby's libido silenced them and directed her mind to the task of admiring the heiress' body.

While it might've been less curvy than she preferred, having been spoiled through Yang, she could easily admire the Heiress' surprising amount of definition.

The fact that every inch of it was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and water just made Ruby's... predicament even worse than it was. She began to notice a vague ache in her core..

Weiss put her hands on either side of Ruby's shoulders. "You weren't? I'd love to hear what you were doing, then. Or is it a coincidence that you decided to masturbate at the same time as me?"

She swallowed, trying to keep her hormones in check. "I, uh..."

Weiss kissed her.

She was too shocked to even kiss back, so she was somewhat confused when the heiress pulled back smiling.

"You want me to finish you off?"

"Uh, wh-"

"Sh... Don't worry, it'll be our little secret, okay? " The heiress dropped to her knees, and kissed at a thigh. "No one has to know, just the two of us..."

It occurs to Ruby that Weiss seems to have thought about this before, so she decides to play along with it.

"O-okay... Promise not to tell Yang."

Weiss smiles up at her, and kisses the other thigh. "I promise."

Then she gets started on Ruby and the younger girl actually has to resist moaning.

Weiss clearly has at least some experience, and Ruby is already almost painfully aroused. Which really doesn't paint the picture of her being able to impress Weiss with her stamina.

Although, that would mesh pretty well into the whole fantasy Weiss seemed pretty set on playing out.

She pressed her hips forward, and Weiss responded with gusto, speeding up her ministrations considerably.

She really does let out a moan then, and begind focusing on counting the ceiling tiles in an attempt to keep her orgasm at bay.

She's at ten when she feels Weiss touch her clit.

By fifteen, she's shivering.

At twenty Weiss actually takes her clit into her mouth and Ruby can't hold out anymore.

Weiss keeps up her ministrations until her orgasm has passed completely, then pops up to smile at her.

"Weiss, that was f- mph!"

Weiss shoves her tongue down her throat, pressing her body against the younger girl's.

When she finally pulls back, Ruby is far more intimately acquainted with her own taste than she would like.

Weiss, annoyingly enough, seems to still be playing along with her fantasy.

"So, Ruby? How was that?"

Ruby, however, is done.

She shrugs. "Eh. I've had better."

Weiss' eyes widen.. "Oh, you have?"

Ruby nods. "Yeah, You're good... _really_ good, but Yang's better."

Weiss blinks. "I... I see."

"You're better than Blake, though..."

Weiss pouted. "Oh, you have _not_ -"

Ruby kissed her, ignoring her own lingering taste in favor of grabbing Weiss' ass and pulling her body tightly against hers.

The heiress moans into the kiss at the contact.

Ruby spends a few moments letting her hands wander and getting Weiss warmed up before she breaks the kiss. "Now we're gonna have some _real_ fun."

Weiss swallowed.

/

Ruby walked into the room, stretched, and plopped down on Weiss' bed, looking completely at ease.

Weiss followed her at a slower pace, walking shakily and still shivering slightly.

Yang laughed. "Welcome to my harem, Weiss. We've got jackets, snacks, and live faunus porn."

Blake rolled her eyes. " _Your_ harem?"

"Yeah, _my_ harem. Don't worry, you're my favorite." Yang blew her a kiss.

Blake scoffed. "If we're a harem, it's obvious we're Ruby's."

They turned to ask the girl, only to see her snoozing, Weiss pulled close to her.

Neither of them had the heart to wake her, so they kept quiet for the rest of the evening.


	9. Fight Me! Tie in-Pyrruby

**VICTORY ROSE(Pyrrha/Ruby):I Didn't Say 'Fight'**

 _ **A/N:If it wasn't already obvious, this chapter ties into Fight Me!, another one of my fics. Check it out if you want, it's funnier than this, I'd say.**_

 _ **Anyway, Poll, Review, send requests, I'm out.**_

When Ruby looks back on how she lost her virginity in later years, her wife by her side, she acknowledges that _maybe_ it wasn't really the right place for it.

Her wife, of course, is immediately apologetic, because she never quite outgrew that phase, and Ruby, as always, has to kiss her to get her to stop.

She's pretty sure that Pyrrha babbles on purpose by now, but it's still just as cute as when they were teenagers, so she allows it.

/

Ruby presses her back into Pyrrha's chest, and the older girl tightens her hold on her, almost imperceptibly.

They're taking a different approach to their usual date night; sitting in with a movie.

They'd planned on watching it with the rest of Pyrrha's team, but Nora had dragged the males out of the room, saying something about a club she wanted to visit, and that they'd be back in the morning.

/

It occurs to Pyrrha that they're halfway through the movie and she can't recall the main character's name.

She's been so focused on the feeling of Ruby's body against hers and the smaller girl's occasional kisses that she can hardly be sure of whether the person on screen is the villain or not.

Before she'd come to Beacon, she'd have called him the villain due to the decisions of the costuming department.

However, years of being subjected to Team RWBY's antics had made her unconsciously equate darker colors with occasional flashes of sanity, so she honestly wasn't certain.

/

Ruby watched as the man onscreen cackled, tying a helpless woman to the train tracks.

So he was the main villain. Alright, good.

She'd been too distracted trying to strongly hint to Pyrrha she wanted to make out to actually follow the movie.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was watching it intently.

She sighed, and Pyrrha immediately pulled her closer. "Something wrong?"

"No.. I just.. y'know. Don;t really kno- look, you wanna make out?"

Pyrrha blinked. "What? I mean, yes, of course, but-"

Ruby took the only action she had that would keep her from having to explain the situation.

/

Pyrrha moaned into the kiss, the smaller girl maneuvering herself into a straddling position, then breaking the kiss to grin down at her.

"Hey, babe, you look a lot smaller from up-ah!" Her eyes widened.

Pyrrha rolled her hips again, and Ruby bit her lip, looking down at her questioningly.

Pyrrha swallowed. "What is it?"

"N-nothing..." She placed her hands on either side of Pyrrha's head and leaned down to kiss her again, feeling Pyrrha slide her hands up her sides. She let out a squeak that matched Pyrrha's when the redhead squeezed her ass.

Ruby kissed at her neck, sucking and nibbling gently on certain spots, enjoying Pyrrha's little moans when she did.

She ran her hand down Pyrrha's body, gently squeezing at a breast before moving on to drawing little designs on her core muscles.

/

Pyrrha drew in a sharp breath as Ruby's hand edged closer to the hem of her pajamas.

It occurred to her exactly how easy it would be to slip out of the bottoms she's wearing.

Ruby's voice drew her from that particular train of thought... and promptly threw her under a different, but all too similar one.

"D-do you want me to- uh... to keep going?"

She took a moment to get her breathing under control, and her thoughts in order.

"I- uh... You...You're younger a- "

Ruby cut her off with a kiss.

"You're a v.. it's your first time too, Pyrrha." She reminded her. "I thought we were past the age thing?"

Pyrrha bit her lip. "We are! I just... I want to know you're okay with..." She seemed to sputter, and shut her mouth.

Ruby closed her eyes. "Pyrrha, I'm on top of you, pinning you to the bed. I think I should be the one making sure you're alright with this."

Pyrrha swallowed. "I'm... if you're okay with it, I am too."

Ruby licked her lips. "Right, uh... should I... y'know? Or do you want to... do it yourself? Should I take mine off too? I mean, you can watch, if you want. People do that, right?"

Pyrrha blinked. "I don't... what are you asking?"

Ruby bit her lip, and hopped off of the redhead, stripping quickly, leaving only her panties on.

Pyrrha's frazzled brain took a moment to realize she was staring.

"Right, so do you want me to, or do you want to do it on your own?"

Pyrrha nodded, and removed her shirt, tossing it to the side carefully. She blushed lightly at Ruby's approving gaze.

She bit her lip as she made to take off the bottoms. "I'm... I'm not wearing anything under these. So-"

Ruby apparently misunderstood her, as she nodded and began removing her only clothing.

A part of Pyrrha's mind told her she shouldn't stare, that she should be stopping her.

Her libido promptly beat it senseless.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up and down the younger woman's body.

Ruby, for her part, blushed heavily and looked away, though she made no effort to cover herself.

"Y-your turn."

Pyrrha blinked. "Right. Can you help me?"

Ruby returned to sitting on the bed, and assisted the redhead in pulling her bottoms the rest of the way off.

She gulped and tried not to stare, entranced by the sight of powerful thighs.

Pyrrha endured her staring as long as she could, then grabbed Ruby's hands and gently tugged at the younger girl.

Ruby complied, draping her body over the redhead's and kissing her.

Pyrrha reveled in the new sensations brought about by kissing in the nude, particularly that of feeling Ruby's entire body start heating up against her, and feeling the smaller girl's nipples harden against her skin.

Judging by Ruby's moan and... enthusiasm, she was clearly enjoying it as much as Pyrrha, if not more.

She moved a knee to make Ruby more comfortable, and the smaller girl moaned as she brushed her.

"Oh, _Pyrrha_... where'd you learn that?"

Pyrrha repeated the motion, and Ruby started grinding herself against the knee, her breath becoming more ragged.

Pyrrha bit her lip and reached downward, and Ruby moaned appreciatively.

She pressed a finger into the younger girl, and almost immediately Ruby bucked against her hand. "Right there!"

Pyrrha blinked. "W-what?" She started rubbing at the spot Ruby had specified.

"Y-yeah, there..." Ruby closed her eyes and pressed her head against Pyrrha's neck, biting her lip. "C-can you speed up a bit?"

Pyrrha pressed her lips to Ruby's head and obeyed, closing her own eyes and listening to the sound of Ruby's breathing growing more and more erratic... until the younger girl whimpered and gave a particularly hard thrust.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she realized Ruby was coming.

Ruby took a moment to recover her breath, then pushed her lips to Pyrrha's, giving the older girl a lazy kiss.

"Shoulda known you'd be as good at... _that_ as you are at everything else, huh?" She laughed shakily.

Pyrrha sighed in relief. "So, it was... good... for you, then?"

Ruby nuzzled into her neck. "Are you joking? It was _fantastic_." She started sucking at one of Pyrrha's particular spots on her neck, stoking the flames of Pyrrha's own arousal.

She kissed lower, her lips touching the redhead's collarbone.

"Now... it's your turn, right? I mean... I have to thank you somehow..." Her voice became low, almost husky, and Pyrrha was sure it shouldn't be as sexy as it was, but she's far too aroused to care.

She pressed her lips to the top of a breast, letting her fingers gently brush against the taller girl, and Pyrrha let out a low moan.

"You know, I've been doing a little bit of reading recently..."

Pyrrha held back a curse as Ruby flicked her tongue over a nipple.

"A few books I found behind Blake's half of the bookcase had a few _interesting_ scenes in them, so I figured, why not study the stuff? Can't hurt, right?"

Pyrrha shuddered as Ruby gently probed her core with two fingers.

She presses them inside her, and Pyrrha lets out a long moan.

"Uh... right... so, it didn't really cover how to do this part so... just tell me what feels good, okay?"

Pyrrha nodded, and the smaller girl went back to teasing her nipples.

She took in a sharp breath. "T- to the left, Ru- _my left,_ sorry.."

Ruby let a tooth scrape against a nipple and Pyrrha took in a sharp breath. "U-uh... ah... A lit- _there_ , oh, _shit_ , there!" She bucked her hips to meet Ruby's thrust, and her mind went blank.

It took her a moment to regain conscious thought, and when she did she found a grin on Ruby's face, less than a foot away from her own. She instinctively moved forward to kiss her, but Ruby backed up.

"You said a bad word." Ruby blew a kiss at her. "You need to wash your mou-"

Pyrrha pulled her girlfriend close and kissed her.

Ruby broke the kiss after a few moments and nuzzled into her neck. "I'm _tired_..."

Pyrrha muttered her agreement.

"Love you... night."

"Love you too, Ruby. Goodnight."

She pulled the covers over them and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Scattered Petals

**Scattered Roses(Ruby/Summer):Weirdest Wet Dream Ever**

 ** _A/N: Yeah, so... remember how I said the Blake selfcest thing wasn't the weirdest request? I'd say this is it. By all means though, feel free to request one that tops it. Anyway, Read my non-smut, feel free to send requests, and check out that poll!_ **

**TW:Incest, Mom Sex Dreams.**

Ruby's strolling calmly through a meadow when she sees a flash of white.

The first thing she thinks is that Weiss finally decided to go outside for once, and she follows it.

She doesn't notice when the forest around her fades away and is replaced ith her dorm room.

She does, however, note that the figure in white is sitting on Blake's bed without a care in the world.

She reaches for Crescent Rose, and it appears in her grasp, already unfolded and cocked.

"Who are you?"

The figure blurs for a moment, and she's suddenly able to pick out individual creases in the fabric of what she's sure has always been a cloak, not unlike her own.

The hood is pulled back, and Ruby gasps.

Silver meets silver.

"M-mom?"

Summer stands and smiles at her.

It's undoubtedly her, the face that's so similar to her own, plus a few wrinkles here and there and laugh lines that haven't quite came in yet.

She tilts her head, and Ruby gulps.

"Is.. is it really you?"

Summer gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, baby. It's just a dream."

Ruby nodded. "R-right. I mean, I thought it was, but..." She swallowed. "Y'know."

"I understand." She walks closer to Ruby, and pulls her into a hug. "You know... you've grown into a fine young woman, Ruby."

Ruby relaxes into the hug. "Thanks, mom."

"You're the leader of your own team... you're a skilled huntress in training..." Ruby's eyes widened as she squeezed her butt. "You've turned into a sexy little thing, too."

"W-what?" Ruby's clothes vanished, as did Summer's. Ruby found herself admiring the minute differences she'd never noticed about her mother.

Summer had scars. Ruby quickly learned she had a thing for them when Summer took her hand and let her touch them. Letting her fingers roam over the rough skin made her far hornier than she cared to admit.

Summer's breasts also seemed... fuller, somehow. More substantial. She assumed it was from bearing a child.

Then she remembered she was that child, and tried to pull away.

Summer just smirked and pulled her close again, letting her hands roam.

Ruby's doubts and misgivings vanished in a wave of pleasure. She started feeling up Summer, and was pleasantly surprised to find muscles like coiled steel beneath every inch of her body.

She let out a breathy moan when she felt Summer brush her, letting her head rest on her mother's shoulder.

Summer proved to be quite experienced with the female form, finding the right rhythm and all the right spots within moments, and thrusting her fingers in and out of her at just the right speed. Ruby found herself moaning and begging almost immediately, hungry for her release.

Summer pulled back from her, and led her to the bed, Ruby neither noticing or caring that what had been the bottom 'bunk' was now a queen sized bed.

Summer laid her on it, then straddled her.

"Ruby, honey, what do you want me to do to you?"

Ruby licked her lips, and Summer kissed her, letting her hand go down to continue it's ministrations.

She brought her other hand up and started circling a nipple with her thumb, grinning against Ruby at the younger girl's appreciative moan.

"Ruby?" She sped up her thrusts, and Ruby felt her toes start to curl.

"Y-yeah, mom?"

"Come for me, baby." She pressed hr lips to Ruby's neck and started sucking.

"Mom.. oh, shit, shit, fucking... m-"

/

Yang shook Ruby again.

"Sis, it's alright... wake up. I'm here."

Bleary silver eyes stared into alert violet. "Mom?"

Yang pulled her into a hug. "It's alright sis, I'm here."

Ruby swallowed and pulled her close. "Yang, I just had a sex dream about mom."

Yang blinked.

She'd helped Ruby through many things.

She'd sat through hours of speeches about Ruby's first crush, how her dog ears were so cute, and how she looked really good in purple, how she used a huge rifle, Yang seriously her weapon is so cool.

She'd talked Ruby through her first period, and let the younger girl sleep in her bed when the cramps were particularly bad.

She'd taken Ruby bra-shopping for the first time, and endured the sympathetic looks of the clerks the entire time.

She'd held Ruby close as she cried over her first kill, and explained to her why it was okay to feel that way, even though grimm were inherently evil.

She'd even sat the younger girl down last week and explained, very carefully, how to delete her scrolls internet history to avoid another 'Weiss Incident.'

She'd honestly thought she was prepared for anything by now.

She was not prepared for this.

So, while Ruby shuddered in her arms, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Was she any good?"

Ruby froze for a moment, then let out a sigh. "She was amazing... but I woke up before I could get off. You wanna..." She trailed off, squeezing at Yang's ass.

"Eh... sure. Should I wake u Blake and Weiss?"

Ruby kissed her.

 **/Omake 1-Someone Had to Say It/**

She walks closer to Ruby, and pulls her into a hug. "You know... you've grown into a fine young woman, Ruby."

Ruby relaxes into the hug. "Thanks, mom."

"You're a skilled huntress in training...you're the leader of your own team...you're banging all three of them on a regular basis, too. Fuckin nice, by the way."

Ruby chuckled. "I am pretty sextacular."

"Yeah, that's from my side of the family." She held up a fist, and Ruby bumped it with her own.

 **/Omake 2-Do I Owe Jeph Jacques Royalties Now?/**

Yang blinked.

She'd thought that, by now, she'd seen her sister through all of the majorly confusing things in life.

She'd honestly thought she was prepared for anything by now.

She was not prepared for this.

So, while Ruby shuddered in her arms, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Daaaaang."

Ruby nodded. "Daaaaang."

Blake poked her head up. "What's the matter?"

Ruby slumped. "I just had a sex dream about my mom."

Blake blinked. "Daaaaang."

Weiss' voice spoke up, using the shrill tone she reserved for being woken before ten.

"What're you three doing up?"

"I had a sex dream about my mom."

Weiss snorted. "We've all had those. Right, guys?"

They all stared.

Weiss swallowed. "I mean... daaaaang?"

"Daaaaang." They chorused back.

 **/So-Called Omake 3- Last One I Swear**

She walks closer to Ruby, and pulls her into a hug. "You know... you've grown into a fine young woman, Ruby."

Ruby relaxes into the hug. "Thanks, mom."

"You're a skilled huntress in training...you're the leader of your own team..."

Ruby nuzzled into her neck. "I'm banging them all on a regular basis, too."

"Daaaaang."

 **/Omake 4-How Could I Resist?/**

Yang walked towards the fountain, her brain vaguely noting the faint sound of bells ringing.

She looked around at the sky, it's coloration a strange mix of twilight and the darkest night.

She gasped as she saw the figure standing there, clearly watching her behind it's mask.

A few more steps brought her to within Ember Celica's firing range. "Who are you?" She asked.

The figure reached up and took off her mask. Yang gasped as her, for it was indeed a her, face was revealed. The same face she'd been chasing ever since she'd learned the truth of her parentage.

"Hello Yang. We have a lot to talk about."

Yang swallowed. "A-are you my mom?"

She smiled. "Yes, I am."

Yang sighed, and started shrugging out of her jacket. "Alright, _fine_ , but if you're not as good as Ruby said Summer was I'm gonna be _pissed_."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "They're bigger than mine? That's jut not right."

Yang shrugged. "They're bigger than everyone's. You get used to it."

 **/Omake 5-Who All Saw It Coming?/**

Yang pulled her into a hug. "It's alright sis, I'm here."

Ruby swallowed and pulled her close. "Yang, I just had a sex dream about mom."

Yang blinked.

There was a curse, and the sound of someone falling.

They turned in unison, noting the figure on the floor.

"Mom?"

Summer blinked. "What the...Ruby, honey? Is that you? How long was I dead?"

"Mom!" Ruby pulled her into a hug.

Summer hugged back. "Yang, baby? Is that you too? You look so much... you've grown!"

Blake and Weiss woke up then, and looked to Yang for an explanation.

She shrugged.

Summer spoke up.

"I don't really know what happened, girls. I don't really remember anything, except for a voice telling me I had to go back, that I was needed for some kind of... group."

Yang groaned. "You're shitting me... Well, ugh... welcome to the harem, mom."

Ruby squeed. "That's the best sex dream ever!"

Weiss shook her head, her eyes wide. "Your sex dream was good enough to bring your mom back from the dead?"

Ruby shrugged. "I guess!" Weiss held out a hand, and Ruby high-fived it.

Blake blew Yang a kiss. " _Told_ _you_ it wasn't your harem."

Yang responded with a rude hand gesture.

Summer finally spoke up. "Wait, you had a sex dream about me?"

Ruby nodded.

"Was I any good?"

"You were fantastic!" Ruby wrapped her up in a hug.

Summers brain was in mild danger of short circuiting at this point, so she said the only thing she could think of that accurately expressed the slew of emotions she was feeling.

"Daaaaang."


	11. Baked Alaska

**Baked Alaska(Yang/Neo):Having Fun Isn't Hard...If You Have a Library Card**

 _ **A/N:Hey, a mostly normal request! Badass. I love Baked Alaska, though I definitely doubt it'd show up in canon. Anyway, this request was for Neo and Yang to bang, and then someone else requested the same thing, but said it'd be cool if it happened in a public place. So... it's kinda short, but then again, so is Neo.**_

 _ **Read my non-smut, check my poll, and review! Feel free to send requests, too.**_

Neo sighed silently, running her hand up the titles on display in the back corner of the library.

Ever since Roman was arrested, there'd been _nothing_ to do around the hideout. Cinder was keeping her well out of the loop, so she wasn't going on any missions, she wasn't getting to plan anything, and there was no one to mess with, since the bitch and the green haired one were keeping up appearances at Beacon.

So, she'd resorted to reading. Within the first couple days, she'd already went through Roman's meager supply of books, and Cinder hadn't had anything good to read.

She pulled out a book and glanced through it, then put it back with a sigh.

She didn't want to read some sappy romance story, even if it _did_ have ninjas in it.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, and her mind vaguely registered breasts pressing against the back of her head. "Hey there. Fancy meeting _you_ here."

She tried to struggle away, and the girl chuckled. "Hey, hey, none of that. I'm not gonna hurt you. I actually..." Her voice dropped to a sensual whisper. "Wanted to thank you."

She stopped struggling, intrigued by the blonde's words.

"You had a great chance to kill me back on that train." She continued. "But, for whatever reason, you didn't. Now, I'm not the type to let a favor go unpaid, so I figure, why not help you out a little bit?"

The blonde's hands are suddenly going under her clothes, and she bites a lip. "Now, if you're all the way back here, looking for porn, I might as well give you a good lay, right? What do ya say?" She chuckled.

Neo nodded, andlet out a long breath as the blonde's hands went to work, slipping into her bra and her pants simultaneously.

She feels the blonde's fingers brush against her core and she swallows.

The blonde's other hand is making sure her breasts don't feel left out, and her breathing starts becoming the barest bit ragged.

She closes her eyes and lays her head back against the blonde's breasts when she slips her fingers inside of her.

The blonde chuckles. "Tap me on the leg when I find the right spot, alright?"

Neo nods, and grits her teeth.

The blonde... Yang, that's her name, Yang is clearly pretty experienced, easily manipulating her body.

Neo realizes that there's probably some way she could turn this situation to her advantage, find some way to help move the Plan along... but it just feels _so good_...

She doesn't _want_ to have to think about that stuff, she wants to stay here in Yang's arms and let the blonde have her way with her.

She lets out a particularly sharp exhale and practically slaps Yang's leg, and the blonde lets out an annoyed sigh. "You know, you could be gentler... or are you asking me to be rough too?"

She nods and presses her back up against the blonde harder. Yang stands fast, keeping them both from toppling over.

"I wonder what kind of sounds a mute girl makes when she comes?" Yang asks, and Neo wants to smack her but she's concentrating on not falling down because her legs have suddenly turned to jelly.

Yang picks her up and holds her against her while she shudders through the orgasm, the blonde continuing her movements even in their awkward position to extend the smaller girl's pleasure as long as she could.

When her aftershocks start to fade, Yang sets her back down onto her feet. "So, did you enjoy your reward?"

Neo nods, a lazy smile spreading across her face.

Yang steps closer and kisses her, then steps back away. "Alright, gotta go meet up with the rest of my team. Stay out of trouble, alright?"

Neo nods numbly.

She stands there for quite a while, considering turning over a new leaf.

She could probably get into Beacon, right? She could pass for a seventeen year old...

She sighs.

Nah, stealing shit is way too fun.

 **/Omake-Obligatory One. Sorry./**

Emerald shares a look with Cinder at the midget's clear glee.

For the last hour, she's been practically skipping around the hideout, cleaning and generally looking like she just stepped out of a Schneesney movie.

"Hey, what're you so happy about?"

The girl stops in her tracks and whips out a dry-erase board. She scribbles an answer quickly, and turns it around, smirking.

 **Got Laid.**

Emerald chuckles. "Nice. Who'd you bang? Was it that tall guy from the White Fang?"

 **Nope.**

"Was it Mercury?" She asks, grimacing.

 **Nuh-uh.**

Emerald's eyes widen, and she looks over at her boss. "It wasn't Cinder, was it? I called dibs!"

Cinder raises an eyebrow.

 **Wrong again. It was that blonde from Beacon. Yang something.**

Emerald's eyes go wide, and she shares a look with Cinder. They speak in unison.

"Daaaaang."


	12. Creamed Onesie

**Creamed Onesie(Neo/Jaune):Hey, It Worked!**

 _ **A/N:God I hope no one's came up with a ship name for them yet so this can catch on. I mean, if her and Blake is CreamedPussy, this is a given, right? I'd say this one takes place before the dance, but after Painting The Town. Full credit goes to MaliceUnchained for Jaunes last pickup line.**_

 _ **Oh, right, read non-smut, review, send requests.**_

Neo was drowning her sorrows in one of the many fine establishments by the docks when Jaune Arc noticed her.

The stool beside her was suddenly filled with a hundred and eighty pounds of goofball.

"So... come here often?" The blonde asked.

She took another bite of her ice cream and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... right. Because you seem to be enjoying your ice cream, y'know."

She took another bite and offered him a shrug.

"You even kinda look like it, with your hair like that. You know, it's the right colors and..." He let out a nervous chuckle. "Of course, you're a lot hotter than any ice cream I've seen."

She gave an aloof smile, and surreptitiously checked the boy out. He was blond. He was muscular...ish? Defined, anyway. And he wanted into her pants.

Sure, he didn't seem like he'd be able to punch a giant robot into little pieces, and there wasn't any way his armor was hiding tits like those, but he could at least fill the part of who she wanted to be banging.

So, when he leaned in close, she gave him an encouraging smile.

Surprisingly enough, his next line was devoid of any sort of stuttering.

"So... if you're ice cream, can I be the cherry on top?"

Neo smiled at him and took his hand.

/

She unlocked the hotel room and flicked on the light, leading him to the bed.

She shoved him backwards, and started stripping, motioning for him to do the same.

He complied quickly, staring at her all the while.

She smirked when she saw his manhood stiffening, and pressed a hand to his shoulder, lightly pushing him back onto the bed.

He gave her a nervous grin as she straddled him, lowering herself onto his cock with a slow exhalation.

He started to thrust up, and she dragged her nails across his chest, leaving deep gouges and shaking her head. He let out a yelp and she pointed at herself, then nodded. She pointed to him and shook her head, then pressed her finger to her lips.

He got the message, and stayed still.

She smiled down at him, showing as much teeth as she could muster, and started grinding their hips together.

He grit his own teeth and held out for a few moments... before groaning and trying to thrust upwards again.

Neo placed a hand around his throat and gave a single hard squeeze, giving him her best crazy-eyes.

He fell still, and Neo raised her hips up, then slid back down, grinding on him.

He kept silent, though she saw him bite his lip.

So, she adjusted her positioning, gave a particularly sadistic grin, and squeezed down on him as she raised and lowered herself again and again., finding a nice rhythm.

/

Jaune fought the urge to moan, and kept his body completely still.

Of course, the first girl in his life to fall for one of his lines was some kind of mute psycho with a power games fixation.

To be completely honest, though, he wasn't _entirely_ regretting anything. She did feel _amazing_ , and she clearly knew what she was doing.

However, there was one _slight_ issue, he thought as he felt his toes start to curl.

He wasn't sure what she'd do to him if he came too quickly, and he also wasn't sure she wouldn't choke him to death for distracting her.

/

Neo felt the twitch and smirked down at her prey.

He sent back a nervous grin.

Slowly, deliberately, she tapped his hip three times, then raised an eyebrow.

"That's the sym-ow!"

She glared and put her finger back to her lips, then nodded and started up again.

/

She was approaching the edge of her own orgasm when she felt the taps, and pulled off of him immediately, grabbing him in her hand and finishing him off quickly, the boy showing remarkable restraint by staying absolutely silent, even as she angled him towards his clothing and shook with silent laughter.

He glared at her, even as she stroked him back to full mast and straddled hm again.

/

 _'Aw, man, that's my favorite hoodie.'_ He thought, focusing on his dissatisfaction so he could ignore the signs that Psycho seemed to be getting pretty close. He wasn't sure what she'd do to him afterward, if she'd slit his throat or maybe eat him like a black widow or something.

 _'Dammit, now I'm thinking of black widows banging. Shit.'_

 _/_

Neo sped up her grinding, letting out several quick, short exhales as she tried to get the boy deeper into her.

She wanted all of him.

She mentally growled when she saw no other solution, and grabbed at his ass, pulling him upwards towards her.

She sent him a pleading look.

He tentatively met her next grind with a thrust, and she nodded, letting out a long exhalation. He started thrusting upwards to meet her each time, and before long she slammed her hips onto his and came, squeezing his cock for all she was worth.

Jaune found himself on the brink of a second orgasm, and tapped her hip thrice.

She glared, but obliged, moving out of the way and taking him into her hand... until a particularly pleasurable aftershock filled her with a wave of gratitude toward the boy.

So, she leaned down and took him into her mouth, smiling around him at his surprised moan.

A few moments was all it took, and she made a great show of swallowing his seed, then blew him a kiss.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she hopped out of the bed and pulled her clothes on, then actually gathered the courage to say goodbye to her, to which she responded with a cheery wave.

 **/Omake 1-You Can Tell?/**

When Jaune walked into his dorm that evening, Pyrrha dropped her plate of pancakes, Ren let out a whistle, and Nora cheered.

He raisedd an eyebrow. "Uh, guys? What's up?"

"You got laid!"Nora said, making her fingers into twin guns and 'firing' them at the blond. "Who was it? Weiss?"

Pyrrha walked to the closet and retrieved her weapons..

"Uhhh..."

"Ooh, Yang? Ruby?"

Pyrrha checked her dust rounds, ensuring that the magazine was full.

"Oh, was it Blake? Or Velvet? I always thought you were the faunus type, eh? Eh?"

"A-actually!" Jaune said quickly, backing away from Pyrrha. "It was some girl from the city. Just a one-night stand."

Pyrrha nodded and began putting her weapons back, the blond sighing in relief.

/

 **Omake 2- That's a Big Ursa!**

"Ooh, take a picture! I can send it to mo-my friends."

Yang raised an eyebrow.

He tossed her his scroll, and posed beside the grimm. "Come on, hurry! Before it dissipates!"

Yang sighed. "Fine." She lined up the shot... and a message came in.

Jaune rolled his eyes. Of all the times... What's it say?"

Yang blushed as she opened the picture.

She realized that, whatever the oddity with Neo's hair was, she knew it was natural.

 **Hey, last night wasn't half bad. We should do it again sometime.**

"Well? What's it say?"

Yang grinned. "It says you're one...lucky bastarc! Eh, eh?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it."

She sighed. "You suck, Jaune."


	13. A White Rose Honeymoon

**White Rose-A Magical Morning**

 _ **A/N:A nice, normal, fluffy request that should do nicely in keeping us all sane, what with all the weird ones coming up. Although the banter is horrible in this one, so I tried to play up the humor.**_

 _ **By the way, just so everyone knows, I do not take anon requests, on the basis of it being imfuckingpossible to keep track of who requested what if you're anon. If you don't want people seeing your request, PM me.**_

Ruby is no stranger to waking up with Weiss snoozing away in her arms.

This, however, is Ruby's first time waking up with her _wife_ in her arms.

Still, she muses, this is probably the best feeling ever.

She takes a nice, long look at Weiss' face, resisting the urge to kiss the heire- _her wife_. She smiles warmly at the thought. In the years since they'd left Beacon, the girl hadn't gotten much taller, leading to Ruby actually ending up about half a foot over the older woman. (According to Yang, this meant she towered over her girlfr- _wife_ , and Weiss never failed to throw the blonde a glare whenever she said something about it.) Despite that, she'd only become more and more beautiful as the years passed. At this point, watching her sleep peacefully in her arms made Ruby's heart ache and her breath stop in her throat.

They hadn't been able to _officially_ get time away for a honeymoon, but they'd been given a job on the outskirts of he property of Palais de Plaisir, one of the most sought-after honeymoon destinations in Vale. The proprietors had apparently seen a small herd of beowolves and paid the fee for a team of fully-trained huntresses to come and clear them out. Ozpin had given them a month to accomplish the task, and acted surprised when they'd mentioned they'd been hoping to go there for their honeymoon. He simply smiled his enigmatic smile and said that their team had been chosen because the Schnee's had a summer home nearby, so there would be no

She tears her eyes away from her beautiful wife to take a good look at the rings on the nightstand.

When Weiss had proposed, Ruby had literally been struck speechless. The ring was set with six diamonds of three different kinds in it, one yellow, two pink and three a bright, almost glaring white.

Now, she knew next to nothing about jewelry, but she realized that the ring was probably worth more than most people made in a lifetime.

Weiss had flatly refused Ruby's later suggestion of 'sensible' wedding bands, claiming that if Ruby could deal with the impracticalities of lugging around a scythe bigger than her, she could deal with wearing a small ring.

Ruby had acquiesced quickly to avoid her fiance's ire, and the issue was dropped.

She'd even managed to hold her tongue when she saw the lone jewel on Weiss' ring; a small ruby.

Though she had complained later that even Yang wouldn't have made that joke.

Weiss had reminded her of the time at Beacon that Yang was put in detention for nearly a month as punishment for bringing a bouquet of nightshade to another student.

(Yang had accepted the detention with grace, only complaining that Goodwitch had made a clear effort to avoid writing the sentence 'Brought a bouquet of belladonna to Mrs. Belladonna.')

Ruby can't help but chuckle at the memory, and Weiss stirs, groaning as her face contorts in obvious displeasure.

"Mhpmh... What time is it?" She raises herself lazily and brushes her lips across Ruby's, a hand reaching down and entwining itself with the younger woman's.

"About six?" Ruby guesses, pulling her wife close. "I dunno."

Weiss stiffens. "Why did you wake me up?" She tries to adopt the old glare, but they both know that hasn't worked on Ruby for years, especially since she just can't muster up the energy to glare at Ruby anymore.

"Accident." Ruby sends an apologetic grin. "Sorry."

Weiss sighed. "I guess I'll forgive you, considering you pledged your life to me yesterday."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't say it like that. It takes all the magic out of it."

Weiss sighed theatrically, laying a hand on Ruby's bare leg."Alright, I forgive you because you're an amazing woman who actually agreed to marry me." Ruby noticed the hand moving inwards. "And you're the love of my life." The hand brushed her. "And, lastly, because you made yesterday the greatest day of my life. "Her eyes met Ruby's, and the younger girl gave a slight nod.

Weiss' fingers entered her slowly, the pale digits finding their way to her g-spot almost immediately.

Ruby swallowed. "You could at least let me shower first...I mean, we didn't get a chance to last night."

Weiss grinned, the other hand coming up to fondle a breast."We'll shower before lunch. I doubt Blake and the oaf expect us before then." She gave Ruby a quick squeeze.

Ruby let out a slow exhale. "You know, I'm starting to think that's a pet name. You like her. You know you d-ooh..."

Weiss continued her ministrations, kissing her for a moment as she sped up. "I _tolerate_ her."

Ruby let out a sound that Weiss was fairly certain was a mix between a chuckle and a moan. "Oh, bull. Yu-ooh... made her your maid of honor."

"Hmph." Weiss kissed and sucked at her collarbone, and Ruby's breathing became a tad ragged. "If I hadn't, you would have, and I would have had to make Winter mine, instead of Blake. It was purely" She curled her fingers, and Ruby gave an appreciative moan and bucked slightly. "Pragmatism."

"Pr-pra... whatever. You like her. She told me about how you guys used to do each others hair when no one was around.

Weiss froze.

Ruby whined, and bucked slightly. "Weiss..."

She went back to pleasing her wife. "Did... did she really..."

"No-oooh, _shit_... But Blake might've..."

Weiss sighed. "I was planning on taking that to the grave."

"Nnnn..." Ruby let out a strangled moan, her eyes pleading for more.

Weiss sped up slightly, and Ruby let out a contented sigh. "Did she say anything else?"

"Nothing that Blake told me." Ruby bit her lip as her muscles started clenching. Weiss started the slow pumps that she knew Ruby loved once she started getting close.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, and flicked a thumb over a nipple, reveling in Ruby's low moan.

Ruby licked her lips. "Uhn... Baby..." She moved her mouth towards Weiss' and the heiress kissed her, pulling her close as she shuddered through her orgasm.

When she'd caught her breath, she pulled Weiss into a quick kiss. "Your turn, babe?"

Weiss chuckled. "I'd rather get some more sleep. Would you care to join me in a shower when we get up?"

Ruby kissed her in lieu of an answer, and the two cuddled up, falling into a comfortable silence with the full intent of dozing off.

/

When Weiss and Ruby finally made it down to the kitchen for lunch, they found the rest of their team sitting around the table, hair mussed up and looking for all the world like they'd just got out of bed.

Yang's eyes lit up when she saw them, and she elbowed Blake. "Hey,! Looks like the newlyweds are up!"

Blake sighed, and started searching the kitchen for the meager supplies the two had picked up in town the night before, when Yang had insisted on leaving the home to give Weiss and Ruby the privacy they deserved.

Soon, she had everything they had laid out on the table; A carton of milk and three boxes of cereal.

"Sorry. We were expecting you two to come down earlier, we didn't want to use your car without asking to grab anything more filling." The faunus said, pointedly looking away from Yang.

"She's lying." Yang informed them. "She wouldn't let me leave the room. Kept ripping my clothes off every time I tried to leave."

Blake rolled her eyes, muttering something about delusions.

"Anyway..." Yang crowed, smiling at the two. "Looks like Ruby _Schnee_ ded some of that early morning lovin!"

They stared, and Yang sighed. "Blake?"

The faunus rolled her eyes. "At least Weiss... _Rose_ to the occasion."

Ruby sighed, and slumped into her seat.

Weiss rolled her eyes, lowering herself gracefully into her own chair.

"Hmph. How long have you been holding onto those gems?"

Yang smirked back. "Ever since Ruby first let you hold onto hers."

Weiss blinked, and bit back a curse.

"Oh, you can't _come_ up with a _come_ back? Ruby, help your wife out."

Ruby giggled, and Weiss glared. "Sorry! It's just really nice to think of you as my wife." She composed herself. "Speaking of which... hey, Blake? When are you guys gonna tie the knot?"

Blake reached for the milk carton. "Eh, you know what they say. Why buy the cow.?"

Yang huffed and snatched the milk carton away. "Guess we'll see how much milk you get from now on, then."

Blake's eyes widened, and she swept her gaze up and down Yang's body.

She ran her tongue over her lips, leaving her mouth parted slightly. Her voice dropped into a low purr. "But Yang...baby..."

Yang swallowed, reddening. "O-okay." She handed the carton back. "Maybe some milk. But only when you're good. And...uh..."

Blake put on one of her enigmatic little smiles. "I'm _always_ good."

Yang blushed harder, ignoring Weiss and Ruby's laughter. "R-right."

Ruby picked up her spoon, and Weiss' hand found hers under the table.

It occurred to her how odd it was to feel so at home when you were a thousand miles away, but feeling Weiss' skin on hers and hearing Yang stammer every time Blake made the smallest of innuendos went a long way towards making it feel like they'd never left.

She reached out with a finger to run it across Weiss' ring, and her smile grew wider.

She loved this.

She loved this team, and she loved this woman.

She'd never give it up, not for anything.

 **/Little Backstory Scenes-Wouldn't fit anywhere else/**

Ruby nodded and dashed off, Blake following her at a more sedate pace and promising to make sure Ruby got the right books they needed for the night's study hour.

Yang tapped at her scroll for a moment, then set it aside when the door shut. She sent Weiss a winning smile, but the heiress was clearly lost in thought.

She sighed. "You know, she's not gonna wait forever."

Weiss' head snapped around to face the blonde. "Excuse me?"

"Ruby." Yang smiled. "Is a beautiful, sweet, strong girl, and she's smart enough to move on if she thinks you won't... return her feelings. She _will_ find someone else, Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "She's not eighteen yet, and she's been nursing this little crush for years. What if she grows out of it? And she's too go-..."

Yang stood, crossed the room in two strides, and threw her arms around the heiress. "Ruby likes you, Weiss. She's seen you at your highs and your lows. I think that if it was puppy love, it'd be gone by now. Ask her out."

Weiss swallowed. "Are you sure it'd be okay, though? I mean..."

Yang held her at arms length, and sent her a winning smile. "Trust me, Weiss. You guys're gonna be great together."

Weiss nodded. "Thank you..."

"No prob, just name your firstborn after me, kay?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not. I'm not tempting fate. What would I do with a child who ended up like you?"

Yang sent her a cheeky grin. "Ask her for advice on what to get her other mommy for valentines day. Or just be jealous of her for actually having boobs."

/

Seven years later, Yang is staring at the small box in Weiss' hands as the heiress to the world's most profitable corporation trembles in front of her.

"A-and.. I wanted to ask your permission.. to, you know... to ask Ruby for her hand."

Yang smiles at her. "Of course you can, Weiss. She's gonna say yes, you know."

Weiss looks at her then, eyes full of hope. "You really think so?"

Yang chuckles. "Of course I do."

/

Three days later, when Ruby is showing them the rest of the ring and complaining to Blake about how impractical it was to wear something like that as a sniper, where the slightest movement of your hand could throw our shot off by several feet if you were lucky, Weiss pulls Yang aside.

"So...I know it's not our firstborn, but I wanted to remind myself of how this wouldn-"

Yang pulls her into a hug,

"Welcome to the family, sis."


	14. CrossharesCombat Totes

**Crosshares/Combat Totes(Velvet/Coco):Like Rabbits, Har Har Har  
**

 _ **AN:This is an old fucking request. Well, probably not as old as I feel like it was, maybe two weeks or so? Iunno. Though I have gotten like six requests for these two... Also, how in the fuck did I write 30,000 words of smut? Why didn't anyone stop me? Geez. Anyway, Read my non-smut, check the poll before it expires, (1'st of September) and make sure to review!**_

After a two week long mission in the grimmlands, there's nothing Coco wants more than a hot shower and a nap.

The mission had been long and grueling, and she'd had to fight off hundreds of Grimm, sleep outside and _wear the same clothes for days at a time._

She had dirt all over her, she could feel it. A not-insignificant part of her honestly wondered if she'd ever be clean.

She'd never considered herself an optimist, but still, she thought she had a pretty good chance of having ten, maybe fifteen minutes to shower alone. Surely Velvet needed to shower as well, right?

Actually shower, that was. Not just using the shower as a pretense for sex.

So when strong arms wrap around her and start kneading her breasts barely five minutes after she turned on the water, she realizes that she _probably_ should have been a bit more pessimistic.

She closes her eyes against the pleasure, speaking through gritted teeth. "Velv, I'm _trying_ to shower. Save it for later."

The smaller girl moves her body closer against her, and she's almost painfully aware of two particularly hard nubs pressing into her back. Lips touch her neck, and she feels the ache start up in her core.

For a moment she considers just melting into Velvet's arms and letting the faunus do as she pleases, but she knows Velv is expecting that and she has to stand her ground here.

After a moment, Velvet sighs. "But it's been _two weeks_."

"And three days." Coco adds instantly, then curses under her breath when she hears Velv chuckle.

Her hands squeeze gently, and Coco lets out a slow breath. "Good to know you've been keeping track. Come on, just a quickie and then you can get back to your shower."

The prospect is starting to look pretty good, but Coco isn't really the type to go down without a fight. "Nnnn... What're you gonna do when I start dating someone, and we can't do this anymore?"

For a moment, Velvet stops. Then she squeezes her again and resumes her kneading. "Well, I hadn't really thought of that. You've seemed pretty happy with the... arrangement we have, and I get to make you moan" She flicked a thumb over a nipple, and Coco couldn't help but demonstrate. "-every three days, so I like it. So, are we having sex or not?"

Coco groaned and pressed her back against the smaller girl. "Fu-fine. We can have a qui-oh, shit..."

Velvet let a hand travel down the larger girls body, and slowly slid in two fingers, causing Coco to arch slightly. "Hm, you're already ready to go?"

She closed her eyes tight, pressing her body against the faunus a bit harder. "Oh, shut up."

Velv chuckles and starts rubbing at her g-spot slowly, warming her up. "You want me to leave? You can go back to your shower..." She speeds up suddenly, and Coco lets out a surprised gasp, her eyes opening wide.

She moans out the faunus' name, and she chuckles. "Guess not. Hey, no peeking!"

Her eyes are suddenly covered, and she grumbles about the feel of wet fur.

Velvet gives a particularly rough squeeze at that, and she lets out a moan.

The faunus seems to take that as a sign, and starts pistoning her fingers in and out of her in short, rough thrusts that have her toes curling within moments.

Velv curls her fingers as she sucks at her collarbone, and her mind goes blank, the constant roar of pleasure drowning out any stray thoughts.

Once she'd regained the ability to think, she whirled Velv around, pressing her into the wall and shooting her a cheeky grin.

Velvet, for the first time since she walked into the room, is completely silent, biting her lip and waiting for Coco to make the first move.

She chuckles. "You know, you're really cute when you act all submissive. Is it really that hard to look me in the eye and do that dominant act of yours?"

Velvet looks at the floor, and Coco cups her chin, bringing her into a quick kiss. "Hey, I'm just playing with you..." Velvet still refuses to meet her eyes, so she presses their lips together again, muttering a quick apology as she pulls back.

She kisses at her collar bone, then plants her lips at the top of the faunus' breasts. Next she kisses each nipple, before continuing downward, kissing each ab along the way.

When her glistening prize is finally in front of her, she ignores it in favor of kissing at each of the faunus' thighs, and taking a moment to look up into her eyes.

When she nods, Coco kisses Velvet's core once, then gives it a slow lick.

She grins when she hears the faunus let out a groan, and slides her hands up the smaller girl's legs, squeezing her ass and pulling her closer.

She starts spelling out the names of her favorite clothing brands, crowing inwardly when Velvet balls her hands up in her hair and pulls her closer, moaning and grinding against her face.

She allows the smaller girl her fun, but starts moving her hands to better positions.

Velvet lets out an appreciative moan when she catches her hood with her fingers, leaving the faunus' clit at the mercy of her thumb, which starts stroking it gently.

The moan hits an _interesting_ pitch when she slides her other thumb into the smaller girl's _other_ entrance, causing her to buck forward and groan, her grip on Coco's hair becoming almost painful.

Coco chooses to ignore it, instead putting her efforts towards extending the faunus' orgasm as long as she can, and sending her into a second if possible.

Velvet's breaths become shorter and rougher for a minute or so, until she lets out a whimper, involuntarily standing on her tiptoes and pulling the larger girl close.

Coco smirks.

/

Velvet walks into the room shakily, and flops bonelessly onto her bed.

Coco, on the other hand, strides in confidently and sits on the edge of her own bed, tapping away at her scroll.

Fox turns towards her, "Really? You guys couldn't even wait an hour?"

Coco snorts. "Oh, don't give me that look." Fox snorts, but says nothing. " _She_ jumped _me_ in the shower."

Yats raises an eyebrow and inclines his head towards Velvet, who's already dropped off into a nap, a satisfied smile on her face.

"She did!" Coco protests. "You guys don't see what she's like in bed, alright? Don't judge me."

Fox shakes his head, and Yats chuckles.

"Assholes."


	15. Purruby

**PurrRuby(Pyrrha/Blake/Ruby):Probably the Best Possible Outcome**

 _ **A/N:Sorry about the slowdown on this, I've just had better things to write. I'll try to keep to at least one request a week on this, but no promises. I'd say this one takes place during their last year at Beacon.**_

 _ **For anyone interested, the Pimp!Ruby AU has it's own fic now, entitled 'Hormones Suck'. It'll have more plot now, too. I'm also working on a multi-chapter Enabler fic that's not up yet, and Fierce Competition will be finished up... eventually. Plus there's always the non-smut...**_

Blake looked down at the text and smiled, standing up and heading to the counter to check out her books.

 **-Taking Weiss to a movie. Don't wait up ;)-**

With Yang and Weiss out of the room, Blake could indulge in her favorite pastime.

Ever since their second year, Ruby and her had an arrangement of sorts. Whenever they were in the mood, they'd sleep together.

Just a bit of casual fun here and there to make up for their lack of a love life, and to help deal with the frustration of knowing that Weiss and Yang were almost certainly sleeping together had turned into a full blown friends-with-benefits situation, with Blake having more than once pulled Ruby to her bed as soon as the others left.

Of course, to be completely fair, Ruby had jumped her a time or thirty herself.

The younger girl was almost insatiable, having a seemingly unlimited pool of energy and a libido that often left Blake shivering on her bed and practically unable to move at the end of a long night.

It'd been a few weeks since their last tryst, and Blake was practically aching for the relief.

Still, Blake thought as she drummed her fingers on her latest lucky find (Romance of the Three Kunoichi) she was pretty sure she could give Ruby a run for her lien today, especially with the new tricks she'd picked up.

/

Blake stopped just outside of her room, an unbidden snarl coming to her lips.

Pyrrha was slowly walking out of their room, a lopsided grin on her face, teeth marks on her neck, and Ruby's scent all over her.

Pyrrha turned to her, the smile not leaving her face. "Go-" She shuddered suddenly, her grin widening and her scent becoming stronger. Blake's eyes widen as she realizes that Pyrrha just got hit by an aftershock. "Good afternoon, Blake. Do you know if anyone is in the showers?"

Blake shook her head, and Pyrrha shrugged. "I suppose I'll have to check, then."

She started walking off, and Blake felt a sudden flash of guilt. She sighed inwardly. "You might want to cover your neck." She called after the redhead.

Pyrrha grabbed a small mirror and checked her reflection, nodding. "Yes, you're right. Thank you."

"No problem." She replied, and walked into her room.

Ruby was laying back on her bed, smiling goofily at her scroll with her headphones on. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Blake tossed her bag onto her bed, trying to ignore the jealousy she felt whenever she thought about Pyrrha touching Ruby.

It was completely irrational for her to feel that way, after all; Ruby and her had agreed that the relationship was entirely sex-based, and that they'd break it off as soon as either of them found a romantic partner.

All the logic in the world didn't change the fact that it _hurt_ , though. Ruby could have at least told her...

She stretched out on her bed, brooding. After a moment she started to feel Ruby's eyes on her.

She sighed inwardly, deciding that it wouldn't be fair to get angry with Ruby. "What are you watching?" She asked, turning towards the smaller girl.

To her surprise, Ruby blushed furiously and switched the scroll off. "N-nothing!"

Blake blinked, hardly able to believe her senses. Now that she took in a deep breath, she could smell fresh arousal, on top of the lingering scents of Pyrrha and Ruby.

She chuckled. Looked like she wasn't the only one who had trouble with Ruby's endurance. "Ruby, are you actually sitting up there and watching porn? I could leave for a bit, if you need me to."

Ruby snorted. "What, should I read it instead? And I'd prefer you to stay, actually." She hopped off her bed, approaching Blake with the hungry smile she'd grown accustomed to fixed upon her face.

Blake glared. "What about Pyrrha?"

Ruby blinked. "What about her?" Her eyes widened. "Ooh, can we ask her to join in?!"

"Aren't... aren't you two dating?"

Ruby shook her head. "No? What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you haven't touched-" Blake realized how needy this was likely to sound, but pressed on. "Me in weeks, and then I find out you guys are messing around, and-"

Ruby laughed, shaking her head. "Nah, me and Pyrrha have the same deal you and I do. Have since last year."

Blake felt a surge of anger at that. "I see. And you never thought to tell me?"

Ruby quailed at the look Blake was sending her. "It... it never came up?"

Blake bit back her next words and stood, heading for the door. "I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me." She knew she needed time to cool down, and she knew Ruby would be smart enough to allow her the time.

Ruby watched her leave, concern clear in her eyes, but didn't speak.

/

Green eyes watched the faunus closely as she paced around the bathroom.

"-just can't believe she didn't tell us! I mean, we have a right to know who she's... y'know, being active with, right? Or at least that she is, that's basic safety. Uh, no offense, you know, I'm sure you don't have any kind of-"

"You have a point." Pyrrha said, wringing out her hair. "She should have told us. It does tend to make you feel a bit... under-appreciated, to learn that the thought hadn't crossed her mind."

"Exactly!" Blake turned to her. "And I have an idea that should help her realize that."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

/

Ruby was _slightly_ on edge.

Ever since Blake had found out about her and Pyrrha, the faunus had cut her off.

She hadn't said anything about it, and had even kept treating Ruby as she normally did, but they hadn't so much as kissed since then.

Ruby missed it, but she was able to handle it by focusing on being happy that she was still friends with her.

And besides, she'd told herself, she still had Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, though her libido wasn't quite as strong as Ruby would prefer, causing her to sometimes go weeks without once coming to Ruby, was pretty great in bed, so she figured she could adapt.

By the third week without anyone touching her, she started to wonder if Pyrrha was mad as well.

By the fifth, she asked the redhead about it, and was told that she just hadn't been in the mood recently.

Pyrrha had even apologized, which got Ruby apologizing for presuming anything, which got Pyrrha apologizing for apologizing and making Ruby feel bad, which lead to Ruby apologizing for...

That had gone on for about five minutes before Weiss had shown up and bodily dragged Ruby to study hall.

Still, it was nearing two months since she'd gotten laid, and she was about ready to go crazy.

So when she got a text from Blake asking her to come to one of the academy's many spare classrooms, she'd run off without thinking twice.

/

Blake was sitting on a teacher's desk at the front of the class, wearing nothing but an enigmatic smile. "Hello, Ruby."

Ruby paused from unlacing her corset to wave. "Hey."

Blake watched as Ruby pulled off her clothing, tossing it in a pile on the floor.

"Eager, aren't you?"

Ruby nodded, standing with her arms open slightly as if she expected Blake to leap into them, making no effort to cover herself.

Blake stood, walking over to the younger girl. Ruby turned to her, but Blake shook her head. "We're gonna do things a bit differently this time, okay?"

Ruby licked her lips, her arousal plain to anyone with eyes, let alone those with enhanced senses. Blake breathed it in deeply, grinning.

Blake took Ruby by hand and lead her to the front row of desks, bending her over one.

She let a hand trail down the younger girls body, rubbing gently at her core and grinning widely when she moaned aloud.

She walked around to Ruby's front, dropping to her knees to kiss the bent-over girl.

She grabbed Ruby's hands and put them under the desk... then slipped the handcuffs Pyrrha levitated to her around the younger girl's wrists and bound her to the desk's leg.

The next pair of handcuffs went around her left ankle and the left leg of the desk, and the third pair bound her right ankle in much the same way.

She'd left Ruby plenty of room to move, and the cuffs were barely on, so she could wriggle her hands out fairly easily if she wanted, but Ruby seemed quite content to see where this went.

Pyrrha walked out of the corner she'd been hiding in, and Blake stood. Soon, she had a nude champion's arm around her waist, looking down at the younger girl, who's eyes were nearly as wide as her smile.

"Well..." Ruby started. "You've got me here, all nice and tied up, at your mercy. What're you guys gonna do?"

Blake reached down and stroked Ruby's back, chuckling. "Oh, we've got a few plans, trust me. We're gonna show you how to really appreciate a woman."

Ruby blinked. "What?"

Blake shook her head and ruffled Ruby's hair. "You'll see."

Pyrrha tugged at her arm, and she allowed herself to be lead over to the teacher's desk, repressing a giggle at the obvious disappointment in Ruby's eyes.

Pyrrha pushed gently on her shoulders, and Blake allowed the champion to lay her down on the desk.

Pyrrha knelt between her legs, and gave a long, slow lick up Blake's core.

She gave an exaggerated moan, arching her back and eying Ruby.

The younger girl was watching them, her mouth hanging open slightly.

Blake smirked. "Oh, yesssss..."She bucked her hips, groaning. "Oh, _Pyrrha_!"

She looked down in time to see the redhead roll her eyes, clearly not one to enjoy theatrics.

She stroked Pyrrha's cheek and blew her a kiss.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes again and decided to speed things up, Blake letting out a real moan as the amazon sucked on her clit.

She felt strong fingers probing at sensitive spots she wasn't aware existed, and found herself choking back a scream. Pyrrha just smiled around her clit up at her, and the sight sent Blake over the edge.

She bucked into Pyrrha's face, grinding herself against the redhead in an effort to extend her orgasm. Pyrrha, proving herself to be nicer than Blake had anticipated, kept up her ministrations, rubbing and sucking until Blake fully came down from her orgasm.

She pushed herself up, albeit a tad shakily, until she was sitting on the edge of the desk.

Pyrrha stood, grinning at her, and Blake looked away.

Ruby was staring at them with unbridled lust, and rubbing her body across the desk in an obvious effort to get _some_ kind of stimulation.

Pyrrha inclined her head towards Ruby, and Blake nodded.

She watched as Pyrrha walked over to the younger girl and firmly pushed tanned hips into her face.

Judging by the surprisingly high-pitched moan that came from the amazon, Ruby went to work almost immediately.

Blake considered just enjoying the show, but she knew she had a job to do.

After all, Ruby'd been neglected that whole time, she deserved a bit of relief too.

She walked over to the corner Pyrrha had been hiding in, rifling through the book-bag they'd kept the handcuffs in.

Well, the handcuffs _and_ a little gift for Ruby.

She squeezed the strap-on, chuckling to herself as she worked out how to put it on.

/

Ruby's entire body ached for relief, but she did her best to ignore it and focus on the task at hand.

Namely, pleasing Pyrrha enough to convince her to give a repeat performance, with Ruby playing the part of Blake.

Fortunately, she still remembered the right rhythm Pyrrha liked, and the redhead seemed to be more than a bit ready for the release herself, judging by how the normally gentle lover was acting.

Pyrrha hit a high note, balling her hands up in Ruby's hair and grinding against her face, a constant stream of 'oh, god' and various pet names issuing forth from her lips.

Ruby felt hands squeeze her shoulders, and something brush against her. She managed to pull away from Pyrrha long enough to tell them to "Go ahead", but the redhead pulled her back to her task before she could say anything more.

/

"Alright then..." Blake said, pressing her hips forward and entering the younger girl.

Ruby let out an appreciative moan, and Pyrrha's eyes widened as the vibrations from her voice did probably wondrous things to the champion.

She pressed forward slowly at first, but Ruby thrust herself backwards onto the toy, so she took the hint.

She slammed into the girl, grimacing slightly as her hips bumped into Ruby's ass.

Ruby, for her part, seemed to enjoy it, grinding backwards onto the shaft.

Pyrrha started panting then, and Ruby seemed to speed up.

Blake decided to speed things up for the larger girl, mainly out of gratitude for her earlier treatment. She leaned over Ruby and grabbed the redhead, pressing their lips together and bringing her hands up to knead her breasts.

Pyrrha moaned into her mouth, so she stated circling a nipple with her thumb, while using the other hand to massage the other breast.

A sudden intake of breath filled Blake's hand with the redhead's bust and she opened her eyes in time to see Pyrrha's eyes go wide.

The redhead shuddered and then slumped slightly, extricating herself from the two and walking shakily over to a nearby desk to sit down.

Ruby pressed backwards against Blake, and the faunus returned her hands to the younger girls shoulders, squeezing them gently before trailing her hands around her body to cup the smaller girl's breasts.

"Ooh, Blake..." Ruby moaned, pressing herself backwards. "Please? I'm so close..."

Blake slid the strap-on fully into Ruby, going a tad slower due to her lack of any real leverage, though the younger girl felt the loss in speed was more than made up for by the faunus' skilled hands stimulating her breasts.

Before long she was groaning and begging for more, Blake thrusting in and out of her at just the right _rhythm_.

She felt strong hands reach down to toy with her clit, and heard Pyrrha's chuckle in the instant between the slight scrape the amazon's fingernail on her clit and her climax.

Her mind went blank, white spots appearing in her vision as the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt coursed through her body, turning her into a shivering mess.

When it finally passed, she slumped onto the desk, feeling drowsiness hit her almost immediately.

Blake pulled out of her, and she whimpered at the aftershock the movement caused.

She heard the buzz of conversation between her two lovers, and then her vision was occupied by Blake's hips, the toy still jutting out.

She raises an eyebrow, and the tip of it rubs against her lips. She can hear the two women chuckling. "You've got to be joking."

"Clean it off." Blake says, between giggles.

She rolls her eyes, but opens her mouth and allows Blake to slowly press the toy into her throat.

She ignores her own taste nd the awkward sensation as she bobs her head up and down a few times.

"Look into my eyes." Blake sing-songs, and Rub sighs inwardly before obeying. Blake smiles down at her as she presses the toy inexorably into Ruby's mouth, then pulls it mostly back. "What do you say, Pyrrha? Think she's done?"

"I'd say have her take it all the way in one more time."

Ruby closes her eyes and pushes herself forward until she feels Blake's pelvis against her lips.

Blake pulls the toy out of her mouth and begins undoing the straps. "Alright, alright... I'd say she's learned her lesson by now. Pyrrha?"

"Hm." Ruby feels a hand squeeze her ass. "You know, I didn't really get to punish her as much as you. When I was a child, my mother used to bend me over her knee..."

Ruby groans. "Seriously? You two-" She cuts off in a squeak as a resounding smack fills the room.

Her aura absorbed the force without any issues, so all she felt was a very light sting, but it was still embarrassing to be spanked. Pyrrha gave her two more swats.

Blake disappears from view, and she feels a particularly-light swat.

"No, no... you have to hit her harder, or else she won't be able to feel it through her aura." Pyrrha chides. "Ruby, I didn't hurt you, right?"

"Only my pride." She mutters. There's a swat on each cheek, and she groans aloud. "Are you two done yet?"

An answer is provided when the cuffs around her ankles are released, and Bake moves to release her hands.

She takes a moment to stretch, groaning as her back popped. "That was amazing, guys."

Blake handed her her clothes, and she started pulling on her panties. "Do you have anything to tell us?" Pyrrha asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys about each other?"

Blake walked by her, patting her ass through her panties as she did. "Good girl."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks..." She looked back and forth between them as they pulled on their clothes. "Actually... now that we're all, y'know, _informed_ , why don't we make this a regular thing? Y'know, minus the spanking."

Pyrrha eyed Blake, running her eyes up and down the faunus' body as she pulled on her pants. "That would be... acceptable."

"Blake?" Ruby asked.

Blake shrugged as she reached for her top. "Fine by me."

"Alright, good. You guys want to go get dinner? I'm starving."

They voiced their agreement, and set off once all three were properly dressed.


	16. Valkos (NoraPyrrha)

**Control**

 _ **A/N:Wrote this up for Tumblr, decided it could go here too.**_

How is it, Pyrrha wonders, that a girl who's a foot shorter can dominate her so easily?

Nora presses her against the door, her lips nearly bruising from the force of the kiss. Her hands leave Pyrrha's hips to fumble through her pockets for her scroll.

Her attempts to find it are _slightly_ hindered by her refusal to break the kiss, but neither of them particularly cares.

Pyrrha knows she's not _trying_ to be dominating or forceful, and that just intensifies the heat pooling inside of her. Nora just loses control around her, and there's nothing that excites Pyrrha more.

The faint beep sounds, and Pyrrha feels Nora grin against her lips in the half-second before they topple through the opening door.

Nora ends up on top of her, a position she shows no hesitation in exploiting, slipping her hands inside her shirt and under her bra in one smooth motion.

Pyrrha barely has time to get a moan out before Nora's tongue is down her throat.

Nora's knee slips into a _wonderful_ place, and she whimpers.

A loud cough causes Nora to break the kiss for a moment, gasping out an order. "You two. Out."

Pyrrha's eyes widen as Jaune and Ren obediently file out of the room. "They were he-mmph!"

Nora doesn't break the kiss as she scoops Pyrrha up, carrying her to her bed and dropping her in favor of stripping.

Pyrrha sympathizes with the cause and starts pulling her own clothes off as fast as she can, eyes trained on Nora's midriff as it was slowly exposed.

Her mouth waters as inch after inch of tantalizing ab was exposed.

Nora notices where she's looking and giggles, then pulls the shirt the rest of the way off.

She shoots Pyrrha a smile. "So… how do y-"

"Get the strap-on." Pyrrha interrupts, hopping off the bed and bending over it.

"You know, it's gonna take me a bit to get it ready." Nora informs the back of Pyrrha's head as she retrieves the box from their hiding spot.

"Please hurry."

The unbridled lust coloring the simple request made Nora's fingers fumble with the straps that much faster

/

For a moment, she stands there, her hands on Pyrrha's hips, and admires her body.

She runs a hand along a taut muscle, lips curling into a smile at Pyrrha's impatient whine.

She places just the tip at Pyrrha's entrance, allowing the light vibration to tease her.

Thankfully, the vibration at the base is a bit stronger, so it doesn't tease her clit too much, allowing her to tease Pyrrha to her heart's content.

Pyrrha has other idea, though, pushing herself backwards impatiently.

Nora grins.

/

She slams forward, and Pyrrha's caught off guard, her name spilling from her lips in a pleasured yelp.

Nora's thrusts are long and smooth, the only hint of her impulsive nature being the slightly off-kilter rhythm, slowing down for a few thrusts before slamming into Pyrrha with reckless abandon.

They love every minute of it.

Before long, Pyrrha's theatrical moans of Nora's name have been switched out for the little pants and begging that signify her coming climax.

So Nora reaches around, circling her clit with a thumb.

"Nnn… No~ra…"

Nora grins and rolls it around between her thumb and a finger, and Pyrrha's entire body shudders.

She pushes the strap-on the rest of the way into Pyrrha, even as she convulses around it.

Pyrrha would complain, but Nora immediately puts both hands to work, one reaching up to cup at a breast while the other continues it's work on the spasming champ's clit.

She doesn't even get a chance to come down from her orgasm before Nora sends her into another one.

She whimpers through the pleasure, closing her eyes tight as Nora's hands come to a rest on her body.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Nora pulls out of her.

Not quite slow enough, however.

She grits her teeth against an aftershock, and rolls over to look up at her grinning girlfriend. "Come here?" She requests.

Nora slips the strap-on off and straddles Pyrrha, leaning down for a kiss.

Pyrrha just shakes her head.

Nora rolls her eyes as she brushes their lips together, and then crawls up Pyrrha's body to put herself into her girlfriend's favorite position;Her knees on either side of Pyrrha's head, leaving herself completely exposed.

Pyrrha wastes no time, licking slowly at first and chuckling as Nora ground herself downward.

"Quit laughing…" Nora pouted. "You know how amazing it feels to use that strap-on on you?"

Pyrrha declined to respond, though she sped up quite a bit, drawing a contented groan from Nora's lips.

It didn't take long for Nora to reach her climax, gasping as she shuddered through it.

Once she was certain her knees wouldn't give out beneath her, she crawled her way back down Pyrrha's body, burying her face into the crook of her neck.

"Love you." She muttered into her new pillow.

"Love you too." Pyrrha whispered, looping an arm around Nora's waist and pulling her close before pulling a throw blanket over them both.

/Bonus Omake/

Yang opened the door to find a sheepish Jaune and Ren actually making a facial expression for once.

His thousand-yard stare was a bit unnerving, though.

"What's with him?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Jaune sighed. "Nora and Pyrrha were getting a little… you know, _frisky_ , so we decided to come over here. Well, actually they kinda kicked us out, but…"

"Frisky." All of team RWBY repeated.

Ren nodded, the far-off look in his eye refusing to fade.

Yang shook her head. "So, to _get away_ from lesbians, you came here?"

Jaune blinked.

"She's got a point…" Ren muttered, turning on his heel and heading for the library, Jaune trudging along behind him.


	17. Monochrome

**Monochrome-Teasing**

 _ **A/N:This was actually done for a Tumblr Prompt, but it fits in here as well. Sorry for all the delays, but I've been working on setting up commissions and a . But more on that once it's all set up.**_

"Blake hasn't touched me in a week and I think I'm going crazy." Weiss said, taking the seat across from Yang.

Yang paused, looking at the forkload of egg an inch from her mouth. She sighed and sat it on her tray. "Good morning to you, too."

Weiss waved a hand around, her face tightening into a glare. "I don't have time for the pleasantries, I need advice. Preferably before the others wake up, or Ruby gets her food" She bit her lip, looking around the cafeteria as though afraid the table was being watched. "Sorry." She added when Yang didn't respond.

Yang sighed. "It's fine. Did anything weird happen last time?"

Weiss' eyes glazed over slightly, a lazy smile making it's way onto her face. "No, I don't think so… It was fantastic." She shifted in her seat.

Yang stared for a moment, then shook her head. "I really don't wanna ask… but what was different?"

Weiss tilted her head. "I don't… nothing, really. She grabbed me when you guys left, whispered in my ear, you know, what she wanted to do to me, that kind of thing…" She chuckled under her breath and shifted again. "She seemed really into talking about the positions that time, but-" She raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to get you some cold water?"

Yang's face just went redder. "Oh, fuck off. You're one to talk."

Weiss' grin took on a distinctively unpleasant cast. "You know, if you're that… pent up, I'm sure Blake could be persuaded to include you next time."

"Be a hell of a trick, considering you can't even talk her into bed with you right now!" Yang snapped.

Weiss sniffed. "I don't need to talk her into bed. She comes to me." She allowed herself a light smirk.

Yang's eyes widened. "Wait. Seriously? How long has it been since you asked her to come to bed?"

Weiss blinked, surprised at Yang's sudden shift. "Erm… A month? Two?"

Yang sighed. "She wants to feel wanted, Weiss."

"Oh." Weiss shook her head and stood. "Thank you."

Yang waved a hand dismissively.

Weiss bit her lip. "And… I'm sorry for the crack about your sex life."

"It's fine." Yang muttered.

Weiss stood there in silence for a moment, then clapped a hand on Yang's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yang held up a fist.

Ruby took a seat beside her sister, looking at the two of them for a moment before turning her attention to her Pumpkin Pete's

Weiss stared at it, then brushed her knuckles against it, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to talk to Blake, I suppose. Thank you again."

"We're cool." Yang replied, reaching over to push an apple into Ruby's hands.

Weiss nodded and set off for the room.

/

Blake opened the door to find her girlfriend, her scroll already on the way to unlocking the door.

They both froze for a moment.

"Blake?" Weiss asked, never one for awkward silences.

Blake didn't respond, so Weiss stepped forward, reaching her hands out and laying them on her hips.

Their eyes met. "I want you, Blake. More than I've wanted anything before. Please, let me take you to bed."

Blake gave a miniscule nod, and allowed Weiss to scoop her up into her arms.

Weiss' arms shook slightly, but she managed to carry Blake to her bed and lay her on it, before nonchalantly climbing onto her and taking her normal spot on Blake's hips.

She leaned down to brush their lips together, then pulled back slightly, gazing into Blake's eyes. "This is all about you, Blake. What do you want me to do?"

Blake swallowed. "I… whatever you think is right? I don't know…" She flushed, but Weiss smiled.

"As you wish." She pressed their lips together for a moment, then hopped off of Blake, twirling once and grabbing a chair before turning to look at her and patting the seat of the chair. "Sit."

Blake stood, eying the heiress warily. She sat down slowly, and Weiss' grin widened.

She sat in Blake's lap, pressing her chest close to her face. "So, Blake… What's your favorite part of my body?"

"W-what?" Blake asked, eyes occupied with watching pale fingers slowly undo the necktie.

Weiss sniffed. "Your favorite part, Blake. I'd like to know."

"Well.." Blake swallowed. "I like the tone of your skin…"

Weiss sniffed. "You just like how easily it turns red, you brute." She tossed the necktie to the side and began slipping out of her jacket, the entire process seeming excruciatingly slow to her captive audience. "What else?"

Blake moved a hand to a pale leg, squeezing gently. Weiss chuckled as she dropped the jacket off to the side. "My legs, then?"

"Mmhmm." Blake nodded, her face going slightly red. "They're really nice."

"Nice." Weiss repeated, undoing the buttons on her overshirt. "How poetic." She grit her teeth as Blake slipped her hands under her skirt. "I take it you like my thighs, then?"

Blake nodded, grinning at Weiss' motions becoming slightly more frantic. The overshirt came off quickly, though she seemed to be taking more time with her undershirt.

Blake felt the delay was unacceptable, but didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment.

Weiss paused on the last button. "You haven't mentioned these yet… Do you not like them?"

Blake whimpered. "Of course I do."

Weiss undid the final button, pressing her surprisingly-bare chest to Blake's face as she slipped the shirt off and tossed it aside.

Blake squeaked.

Weiss grinned. "Oh, I thought I'd go without a bra today. My favorite one needed to be washed, you know how it is."

"Uhhuh." Blake responded, proving herself as a true font of wisdom.

"Aww." Weiss fixed a fake pout to her face. "I'm gonna have to get off of you to take off my skirt, won't I? Or I could just stay like this…"

She chuckled at Blake's lack of a response, then hopped off her, turning around to face away from her. "No peeking, okay?"

Blake groaned, and Weiss shimmied out of her skirt, bending over and pressing towards Blake to slip it past her feet.

"I hope it's okay with you…" Weiss whispered, knowing that her words would be picked up by Blake's enhanced hearing. "I wanna keep these on while I please you."

Blake has long since slipped past the point of coherent words at this point, though she definitely manages a approving noise.

Weiss turns around slowly, then drops to her knees.

She places a hand on Blake's knee and she spreads her legs immediately.

Weiss squeezes the knee. "I love you. You know that, right?"

At Blake's nod, she lifts her skirt, and plants a kiss on a thigh.

The muscles underneath jump, and she smiles.

She ghosts over damp fabric to kiss at the other thigh.

At Blake's needy moan, she moves the fabric aside and gingerly kisses her prize.


	18. Ladybug-Blindfold

**Ladybug-Blindfold Sex**

 _ **A/N::Another tumblr-prompt turned LR chap. Friendly reminder that I'** **take commissions, and that I work cheap. Feel free to pm.**_

 _ **NOTICE-OUT OF RESPECT FOR MONTY, I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS WITH REN IN THEM.**_

"Close your eyes, okay?" Ruby grinned down at her, her weight on Blake's hips feeling as enticing as always.

Blake obeyed, tensing when a fabric was pulled over her eyes. "Ruby?"

"I'm blindfolding you." She explained. "Let me set it all up, you'll understand."

Blake sighed, but nodded. She slipped her hands around to squeeze her girlfriend, feeling a flash of disappointment when the grope failed to elicit a response.

Ruby hummed as she worked, taking a moment to push backwards into Blake's hands. "And… done. Can you see?"

Blake opened her eyes, and was met with complete blackness for the first time in her life.

She pushed the instinctive panic down. "Okay… so what's the plan?"

Ruby's weight disappeared, and she heard her light footsteps headed for the door. "Ruby?"

There was a click, and Ruby headed back towards the bed.

It didn't sink in that Ruby had turned off the light until she heard her stub her toe, and lt out what, for her, were particularly strong curses.

"Oh, Effin Heck! Why does this fricken have to happen just when we were gonna frack?"

Blake chuckled. "I can still hear you."

"Right…" The bed sagged slightly, and Ruby's weight was again on her hips, though it took a moment for her to find the right spot. "Now, Blake… do you have any idea what we're doing?"

"Sex in the dark? You know, they make sleeping masks specifically for this…"

"No they don't!" Ruby hissed. "I did not get a sex toy for a birthday present!"

"I'm sure Tai Yang didn't kn-" Ruby's lips were suddenly against her's, and a hand was in her pants.

She whimpered, and Ruby pulled back, though her hand continued it's essential task, rubbing gently against the barely-there fabric of her favorite panties.

"You gonna return the favor?"

"R-right…" She reached out, grabbing at Ruby's ass… only to get her leg instead. She moved her hands upwards till she found her prize.

"See what it's like to grope in the dark?"

Ruby moved, the only hint of her new position being lips brushing her abs. She felt deft hands undoing her pants buttons.

"I… I won't laugh at you anymore, I promise."

Thumbs hook into her waistband, a swift downward pull leaving her fully exposed to the air in one smooth motion.

She whimpered at the sudden cold, before a surprising heat overtook her with the gentle touch of Ruby's tongue.

The first lick was slow, almost painfully so, but she knew better than to try bucking her hips.

Breaking Ruby's concentration was the last thing she wanted to do.

The licks slowly sped up, Ruby working herself up to the feverish pace Blake was so used to,

Ruby broke the routine, though, moving her attention to Blake's clit far earlier than usual, rolling it between her lips.

A sudden intrusion made her gasp as two fingers found their way to her g-spot, rubbing steadily.

Her hips left the bed as her muscles tensed, Ruby giggling as she moaned and shuddered.

The giggling seemed to move away, and then Ruby called from somewhere to her right. "You want another one, you have to catch me!"

Blake groaned as she rose on unsteady legs. "You're really liking this darkness thing, huh…" She lunged, Ruby squeaking in surprise as they landed on Weiss' bed. "I still hear better than you."

"Yeah, yeah… Spoilsport. Take me over to the bed, okay?"

"Why? Weiss and Yang have made love on our bed before."

There was a pause while Blake tried to fathom how fast she'd managed to shove her foot in her mouth.

"Annnnnd the mood is gone. Carry me to bed, and we can snuggle, I guess?"

"Sorry…." Blake muttered, burying her head into Ruby's neck.

Or, trying to. What she landed in was much softer than Ruby's neck…

And of course, that was when the door opened, Yang turning on the light as she announced her presence.


	19. Monochrome Gagged Sex

**Schneeding It**

 _ **A/N:T**_ _ **his was my first done-by-commission smut piece. More info on commissions can be found on my tumblr. I wasn't sure if this deserved it's own fic, so I'll post it as a chapter of LR and a standalone oneshot.**_

The twitches were the worst.

She could handle the heat coursing through her every time she saw Blake, or the times she caught herself staring.

She could even handle the thoughts running through her mind every time she saw her girlfriend's muscles moving under her skin.

She could handle the stray images of that lithe figure bent over the bed and her husky voice begging for more.

But the twitches, they made her press her knees together in class, her mind flooding with memories of the last time they'd been able to sate their desires.

 _Two Months_

They made her voice shift in mid conversation, all because she'd noticed Blake licking a stray bit of pudding off the edge of her spoon and her body had decided to remind her it'd been-

 _Two Months_

A while since she'd felt that tongue on her.

They made her send Blake a text (in the middle of class!) asking her if there was any way, any way at all, for the two of them to sneak off to the room.

She should have realized that if the little break

 _Two Months_

Had been hard on her, it would be torturous to Blake. But she hadn't realized, so she'd been quite surprised when Blake took her arm immediately after class and dashed off.

/

"Slow down!" She hissed eventually, once they'd made it to hallways she didn't recognize. "You're going the wrong way!"

Blake spun her around and pinned her against the wall for a moment. "Look." She practically growled. "Ruby and Yang are heading back to the room. We'll have to go somewhere else... unless you'd rather go another few days?"

Weiss was having too much trouble keeping herself from jumping Blake then and there to bother with replying, instead just sending Blake the Look.

Blake smiled, and led her onward by the hand, though she was going a good bit slower than before.

Weiss smiled and stroked Blake's palm with a thumb.

/

Weiss blinked at the door.

Blake sighed an instant before it started.

"A janitor's closet." Weiss deadpanned. "How romantic. Exactly the type of place I imagined."

Blake snorted.

"No, honestly." Weiss continued, her voice steadily rising in pitch. "There's no place I'd rather make love to my girlfriend than in some dingy janitors closet in some dark corner of the school!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Well, we can't exactly go rent a hotel room, can we? Not enough time, and I don't even want to _think_ of what Yang would say if she found out."

"Still..." Weiss muttered, shifting her weight from foot to foot and looking up and down the empty hall. "It's not exactly hygienic."

Blake leaned against the door, Weiss' eyes shooting immediately to the bit of ab the motion exposed.

"Look..." Blake said, grinning when Weiss' eyes jumped back up to her face. "We can do this here, or we can wait for a chance to use the room. And I'm not really sure when that'll happen..."

"Oh, just... lets go." Weiss groaned, reaching for the handle.

/

"Lean against the wall, and try to keep quiet." Blake ordered.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but obeyed, already feeling a tingling all through her body.

Blake dropped to her knees in front of her, grinning up at her as though what was happening was perfectly normal.

A small part of her noted that she liked having Blake on her knees, and she pushed the thought into a dark corner of her mind.

She could deal with that later.

Blake's hands trailed up her legs, and something new happened, something she'd never done before...

Weiss moaned aloud.

Blake started, shooting her a worried look, but it quickly shifted into a smirk as she went back to the task at hand.

Weiss was mortified.

Normally she intentionally suppressed the urge to moan.

It just wasn't dignified! She was Weiss Schnee, she wouldn't be caught dead moaning and begging like... like...

She moaned again as Blake pushed her skirt up, and reddened as Blake chuckled. "Hey, try and be quieter... we don't want anyone to walk in on us."

"Y-you be quiet!" Weiss hissed. "It's been months, it's not easy to be _quiet_!"

Blake looked up at her for a moment, then grinned.

She took her hands off of Weiss, and the heiress had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering.

Nimble fingers undid the knot of her bow, and she handed it to Weiss.

Weiss blinked down at it for a moment. "You _must_ be joking."

Blake just grinned.

"No." Weiss said, shaking her head for good measure. "I won't."

Blake shrugged, standing. "Oh, well... maybe Ruby and Yang won't need the room tomorrow..."

She made to walk out of the room, and Weiss thrust an arm in front of her. "Fine, but don't tie it too tight, okay?"

Blake grinned, taking the bow from Weiss and turning towards her.

/

"So..." Blake asked, looking up at Weiss. "Are you ready?"

Weiss glared down at her, the effect thrown off slightly by the makeshift gag in her mouth. She pressed her now-bare hips toward Blake.

Blake shrugged. "Well, I have to be sure, don't I?"

Weiss pressed forward again, and Blake took the hint.

The first lick was slow and gentle, more of a tease than anything else.

The long moan Blake could still hear through the gag was a refreshing change of pace from Weiss' normally near-silent pants, so she pressed onward, licking a long, slow stripe up and down her core.

She had to suppress laughter when she felt Weiss trembling. "Already?"

Weiss couldn't answer her, but she felt that grinding herself against Blake's lips was probably a good way to get her point across.

"Sorry..." Blake murmured, the vibrations nearly driving her crazy. "I'll speed things up..."

And she did, pressing Weiss against the wall and, for all intents and purposes, diving in.

Gone were the slow, teasing licks, the gentle kisses.

Blake brought her hands up, her fingers practically flying to the familiar spots and rubbing her in just the right rhythm.

Weiss let out a particularly loud muffled moan that turned into a definitely-audible whimper halfway through.

"Hey, I know..." Blake murmured, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Weiss' inner thigh. "But I'm gonna need you to try and be quiet, okay?"

When she nodded, Blake took her clit into her mouth, rolling it between her lips as she rubbed frantically at Weiss.

Blake was suddenly both very thankful for the makeshift gag, and more than a bit irritated by it.

Because hearing Weiss' outright scream when she collapsed would almost be worth getting caught, she was sure.

She had the sense of mind to pull Weiss into her arms as she came, covering her mouth with a hand to try and muffle the noises the gag failed to cover.

It took a few moments for Weiss to regain her higher thought processes, and Blake took the time to grab the heiress' skirt and listen out for any footsteps.

When blue eyes finally focused on her she pushed the skirt towards Weiss, telling her to hurry and get dressed.

For once, Weiss didn't argue.

/

"Wait..." Weiss said, an instant before Blake's hand touched the doorknob of their dorm room.

Blake's ears flicked under her bow.

"What about you?"

Blake turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "You're thinking of this _now_?"

Weiss glared.

Blake smiled. "Oh, right... The aftershocks finally-"

"Forget I asked." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "I was _going_ to convince Yang to keep Ruby busy tomorrow, but..."

Blake pulled her into a hug. "Love you..." She singsonged.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Love you too..."


End file.
